


uma noite

by laurenutts



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), Harley Quinn (Cartoon 2019), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, F/F, Idiots in Love, Rock Stars, completa, e fazem sexo sem falar de sentimentos, elas vem filmes da disney, finalizada, harley é uma bissexual em pânico, pamela toca cello e é lindo, pamela é uma lesbica burra, talvez seja inspirada em taylor swift
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenutts/pseuds/laurenutts
Summary: Harley Quinn é uma rockstar com fama de não se apegar a ninguém, enquanto Pamela Isley é uma musicista clássica com nome consolidado. Enquanto uma precisa terminar um álbum novo, a outra tem o passado declarado de não se apaixonar.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. narcisos

_I once was poison ivy, but now I'm your daisy_

_– don't blame me_

**1.**

— Eu ainda não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

Harley tem seus coturnos verdes erguidos no mezanino, quase em altura suficiente para os assentos abaixo verem as manchas pretas de cada sola. Selina quase ri com a ironia, sentada com a graça oposta ao seu lado:

— Que bom que a sua memória é bastante seletiva e consegue esquecer dos seus escândalos de imagem tão facilmente. Gostaria muito de ter a mesma facilidade. — A morena então se volta as suas costas quase caindo no assento — Por favor, tente não se portar como um garoto de doze.

Fingindo não ouvir a repreensão, Harley tenta encontrar o garçom do camarote para pedir alguma bebida descente. Só mascar chiclete a noite toda não combinava muito com a proposta de uma noite no teatro. Ainda mais uma que você nunca quis vir para começar.

— Mas você é minha empresária. Eu te pago muito bem para se preocupar por mim, Kitty.

— Infelizmente paga.

— Então você precisa admitir que o que aconteceu com a minha imagem foi uma grande injustiça.

O sorriso nada sútil de Selina a faz ter a exata atitude madura de um garoto de doze anos ao apontar sua língua emburrada por ser contrariado. Por vezes, Harley ignorava como se portar devidamente sendo uma mulher no auge do cancelamento virtual aos trinta.

— Eu não vou admitir nada. — Rebate sem alterar seus olhos do programa de apresentação. Maldita noite de músicos clássicos. — Quando te apontam como a razão do termino do casal número um da América minha opinião não vai mudar as suas ameaças de morte no twitter.

Ok. Aquilo era um pouco demais.

Como se ela tivesse mesmo tendo um caso com Clark Kent de todos os homens da terra. Ok, ele era muito gostoso. O tipo sarado de ombros largos, peitoral de aço no melhor estilo do Kansas e, uma personalidade que a fazia lembrar como nem todos os homens eram puro lixo.

Mas ele era um enorme bebê homossexual embaixo daquela geladeira de músculos definidos.

A única razão de porque toda e qualquer publicação de fofoca daquele país a acusava de fazer Diana Prince sofrer por uma cruel traição era pela maldita festa de aniversário dele em Metrópoles. Merda. Uma festa logo na casa de Lex Luthor nunca podia dar em algo muito bom.

— As pessoas são tão dramáticas. Era muito mais fácil eu ter sido pega beijando a Diana. Aqueles braços dela, porra.

Selina responde com um olhar ameaçador quando a vê de fato tentando se embebedar com o champanhe caro que o garçom trazia. Nada de álcool depois de beijar homens publicamente comprometidos, os engravatados da gravadora disseram.

Não importava se ela já era uma estrela reconhecida do rock and roll, com anos de carreira consolida e, 12 prêmios grammy nas costas. Era sempre sobre com quem você dormia.

— Você não vai beijar os braços de ninguém agora que está exilada em casa. Você tem a porra de um álbum para terminar e não vai sair daqui bêbada como um palhaço de circo.

Sua risada por fazer a morena perder alguma paciência com ela é um tanto contagiante. Quase a faz rir também. Mas Selina parecia no seu modo de negócios a noite toda por nenhuma razão aparente. Era um tanto frustrante.

Principalmente, pela parte de terminar um álbum.

Para isso, ela precisava começar primeiro. Mas ela não fala essa parte ou tem certeza que Selina a jogaria de cima daquele camarote.

— Tá. Mas pra que o concerto? Tudo aqui é tão... pomposo.

Harley se orgulhava de ser uma cantora das ruas de Gotham. Essa parte da sua fama a fazia durona. Era sua origem, mas até ela, uma moradora local pela metade da vida, só havia entrado naquele teatro uma vez antes. Por uma excursão obrigatória das freiras do Orfanato Cyrus Pinkney.

— Pode te dar alguma inspiração. Floyd me disse que você não consegue compor nada por semanas. E não era eu reclamando que não tinha nada para fazer na minha enorme mansão estupidamente cara.

— É porque eu achava que sair para ver música era sua forma de dizer show de Birds of Prey. Não... isso....

— Agora entendo sua escolha peculiar de roupas para o teatro. — Comenta sem esconder o julgamento por sua jaqueta de couro da sorte ser a única parte com aparência de nova naquela roupa. A camiseta da Madonna e os shorts desfiados, pareciam ambos surrados à primeira vista.

— Ei, esse é o meu estilo!

— Se é o que você diz. — Harley se faz de ofendida. Claro que era estilo, não era culpa sua se ele se perdia em algum lugar entre o de um morador de rua e uma completa vadia.

— Vamos manter a noite clássica. Harls. Você pode se surpreender.

Desta parte, Harley duvidava muito.

Não era por qualquer desprezo idiota por música erudita no geral. Os violinos eram legais e, piano era seu instrumento favorito quando estava compondo. Mas há uma grande diferença entre sair para ouvir Dinah Lance cantar como se o mundo fosse acabar e uma orquestra com algum arranjo de 1800. Ela esperava uma noite muito mais animada.

Expectativas sempre arruinavam tudo.

Selina não liga para sua cara de tédio e, alterna sua atenção entre o folder dourado dentro da capa de couro com a programação da noite e o próprio celular. Sempre trabalhando. Então, não é culpa sua se ela se ocupa com a mesma coisa.

Ver os memes que estavam fazendo sobre Clark era a única parte boa do seu cancelamento furioso. Era tão engraçado. Tudo podia ser manipulado, pensou. Até pessoas online se achando donas da razão por erguer seu amigo ao posto de maior pegador heterossexual do planeta, quando, era muito provável que ele estivesse fodendo o empresário no sigilo. Ela dormiu com mais mulheres do que ele jamais iria. As ironias da vida.

— Vamos. É hora de respeitar o teatro, garota.

As luzes todas diminuem ao ponto de a única fonte vir do palco. Os lugares do camarote são excelentes, com a vista panorâmica toda limpa e contando quase com uma elevação natural do tablado para diminuir a percepção de distância. Não dava para esperar menos das reservas para Selina Kyle.

Sem melhorar tanto assim a postura, mas o suficiente para suas costas voltarem a parecer as de um adulto normal, Harley observa a abertura com algum entusiasmo. De novo, violinos eram mesmo legais. Só que a percussão seguinte não a interessa tanto e ela diminui o brilho do celular para o mínimo para não dar tanto na cara sua falta de interesse.

Selina não a repreende mais. Seja por já esperar, ou por estar de fato imersa no espetáculo, o camarote se mantém silencioso todo o ato de entrada. Então, algo muda radicalmente o curso daquela noite quando a provável estrela do show faz o teatro explodir de aplausos.

A reação do público abaixo afasta a loira do celular por um momento, com um olhar duvidoso para o palco. Até ela entender. E, nossa, como ela entende. Era como se uma deusa literal tivesse tomado seu lugar de direito no centro do teatro com um violoncelo e, fosse, literalmente, impossível não olhar para ela.

Uau.

Harley tinha certeza que estava babando. Porra. É um milagre completo que Selina não jogue isso na sua cara de imediato com o tanto de saliva que ela estava produzindo agora.

Ali estava uma mulher que nunca viu antes na vida e, assim, tão simples quanto a visão do seu vestido verde profundo seu cérebro já a queria nomear como a mais bonita de todas; Ok, não era tão absurdo assim era? Segundo a sua reputação, se havia alguém que conhecia modelos e mulheres bonitas, esse alguém era ela. Harley. Freakin. Quinn.

Mesmo sem ter um tipo especifico em mente quando o assunto era atração, é difícil imaginar que dona dos cabelos ruivos no palco fosse qualquer coisa além do tipo de todo mundo. Especialmente, dos fracos de espirito como ela.

Harley não pode fazer nada, além de tentar não piscar muito quando o dedilhar do celo começa.

Era bom o maldito garçom ter água.

Sua garganta já estava seca.

(...)

No primeiro intervalo, Selina sai do camarote sem qualquer explicação e Harley sequer percebe de imediato.

Era a vez dela de examinar como uma psicopata toda a descrição do concerto no index da apresentação. A capa de couro quase desliza pela sua mão. De fato, ela precisava se hidratar.

Com o garçom servindo sua amada água com gás, a pesquisa em seu celular corre solta por qualquer informação sobre a musicista principal do espetáculo.

Pamela Isley.

Muitos outros programas de shows aparecem, datas, prémios, titulação em belas artes, até um curso sobre composições, mas, nada, nenhuma mesmo, maldita rede social à vista. Isso dificulta seu plano inicial de mandar uma DM com o seu endereço imediatamente e contratar uma apresentação particular.

Ok, ela não era esse tipo de famosa estúpida. Talvez, só um pouco estúpida, mas sem qualquer relação com a fama. Ela só queria alguma informação sobre a ruiva bonita para além do nome e enorme talento latente. E, claro, achar um Instagram com fotos dela naquele vestido encrustado de pontos brilhantes, como esmeraldas, também não ia ser um castigo terrível.

— Então, interessada na apresentação agora?

— Muito inspiradora. — Diz esperando não entregar suas intenções de bandeja para Selina. A primeira reação que ela ganharia seria uma viagem de volta para casa, com um aviso verbal gigante sobre preservar sua imagem.

Por sorte, sua empresária parece mais interessada no champanhe. Não era tão incomum suas atitudes estranhas de interesse quando relacionadas à música. Nessas horas, até a faziam parecer mesmo inspirada.

As luzes então voltam a enfraquecer e Harley se senta, pela primeira vez, ereta como uma flecha no meio da poltrona de camurça.

O refletor agora centraliza tanto um cara de traços orientais no piano, quanto a ruiva com rosto quase relaxado, ao girar o violoncelo com a mão esquerda. Seu controle parece absoluto. Os aplausos não parecem suficientes.

O primeiro conjunto de acordes intricados vem com o tipo de facilidade que faz Harley querer sorrir. Sim, isso era puro talento. Quase como se Vivaldi houvesse composto o inicio daquela peça pensando nela. A peça clássica de Bach vem em seguida, então, uma mistura com um grande solo autoral.

Embora nunca tenha estudado, a loira gostava de pensar em si mesma como uma autodidata de desenhos velhos com excelente gosto. Uma boa maratona de Tom e Jerry conseguia passar por pelo menos metade de todos os compositores clássicos. E assim, ela foi aprendendo sobre música.

O arranjo volta a ser como uma corrida de obstáculos, primeiro acelerando, depois suavizando com o acompanhamento. A habilidade dela a permitia brincar com o instrumento como bem entendia, indo desde o dedilhar de Michael Jackson e Beyonce, até um giro de 360° e a finalização com um leve som grave de guitarra.

Harley arregala os olhos ao ver que esse ainda não era o ápice da apresentação. Não, o pico só parece ser atingindo quando seus movimentos arrebatadores conseguem ser mais rápidos, então mais rápidos, até chegar à sensação de a agarrar pela mão e a conduzir até o palco.

Em contrapartida, a musicista parece continuar inabalável.

Sim, contaminada com a música, mas sem nunca sair do controle. Sempre comandando as pausas. Ora, deixando o público respirar com a calma da melodia, ora escalando para o próximo nível. Como se contasse uma história impossível de parar de ouvir.

A impressão de que a apresentação era praticamente algo privado, direcionado apenas para ela, não era uma sensação só de Harley. Ela sabe. Aquela era a mágica de uma performance incrível. Fazer cada pessoa de cada canto do teatro sentir como se cada nota fosse direcionada apenas para si.

Ainda assim, antes do segundo intervalo, sua decisão impulsiva da noite estava tomada. Ela vai falar com aquela mulher depois da apresentação. Ela precisava.

Tanto quanto precisava de mais água com gás.

(...)

Ainda dava para ouvir o entusiasmo dos aplausos quando Harley consegue fugir para os bastidores.

Graças a presença de Lucius Fox, com seus sempre muitos assuntos da gravadora para tratar com Selina, sua desculpa para escapar não parece tão maltrapilha quanto suas roupas hoje. A perspectiva de ir encontrar com uma semi deusa vestida como um milhão de dólares a deixa um pouco mais autoconsciente da própria aparência. Pelo menos, ela ainda cheirava bem.

Usando seu passe de pessoa famosa com tatuagens no rosto muito características, o assistente no limite da entrada de funcionários a deixa passar sem perguntas. Na sequência, depois de uma extensa área de figurinos e cenários desmontados, as portas dos camarins eram separadas por uma fita vermelha de reservado e uma garota com óculos baixos de plantão.

— Com licença, preciso da sua identificação.

Harley pisca algumas vezes pensando na forma menos babaca de dizer que não precisava de uma. Só então, a menina arruma os óculos e quase derruba o próprio celular ao reconhecê-la.

— Cacete. Harley. Quinn. É você. — A euforia genuína no seu tom de voz faz Harley entender a situação fã, antes que a garota explique — Nossa eu tenho todos os seus álbuns, tipo, cada um deles, até o EP do Esquadrão Suicida.

O sorriso fácil vem aos seus lábios ao perceber que aquela entrada também estava garantida. A garota a conhecia desde os tempos da sua antiga banda.

— Sim, sim, querida, posso tirar uma selfie depois. Posso passar logo?

A garota ainda tem a maior cara de fã emocionada possível quando informa: — Não. — O sorriso de Harley morre. — Desculpe, tipo, desculpa mesmo, mas você não tem um passe e esses camarins são de acesso restrito.

Malditos jovens com ética de trabalho, pensa aborrecida. Claro, ela não seria vencida assim tão fácil.

— Tenho certeza que você pode abrir uma exceção pra mim. Só quero cumprimentar o show de outra colega de profissão, vai ser super rápido. Promessa.

— Eu entendo. — Concorda empolgada. — Mas não posso deixá-la passar.

Harley olha sem entender para a garota de crachá torto de sobrenome Gordon. Porque diabos uma fã havia resolvido fazer a sua noite mais difícil? Ela era uma pobre rockstar com necessidades de flerte com mulheres mortalmente bonitas. Alguém precisava subornar aquela garota.

— Quanto você quer, criança? Eu não trouxe carteira, mas posso te transferir via paypal.

Harley estava prestes a puxar o celular da jaqueta para garantir a transação, quando a garota começa a negar, já com o rosto completamente vermelho:

— Sério. Eu super deixaria, mas, eu juro, que não é um bom momento. A senhorita Isley pediu para não ser incomoda por ninguém. — A cantora analisou a menina de óculos tentando ler se era uma mentira para se livrar dela. Ainda um tanto vermelha, completa: — Mesmo se eu te deixar passar ela ainda vai estar ocupada lá dentro.

— Eu poderia esperar. — Rebate.

— Não é mesmo um bom momento.

Bom. Parecia verdade. A garota parecia desesperada para que Harley acreditasse, então, ela não questiona mais. Com os braços semi cruzados, a cantora pensa na maneira alternativa mais prática de fazer aquilo acontecer.

Ela vê um cara com um depósito de muitas, muitas flores mesmo, passando com uma porção de presentes sobre um carrinho de bagagem. Seu crachá diz Ozzy e, ele parece meio desligado do mundo, mas a faz perceber o óbvio.

— Parece que eu não sou a única encantada com a apresentação dela. — Conclui em voz alta.

— Sim. A senhorita Isley era a solista mais esperada da temporada. Temos todos os ingressos esgotados há meses. — Justifica ainda com o rosto quente. — Posso tirar uma selfie com você agora? — pergunta ainda esperançosa.

— Você vai me deixar passar?

— Não.

— Então quem sabe amanhã.

(...)

Na noite seguinte, Harley volta.

Ela tem um buquê cheio das rosas mais caras da floricultura — ao menos segundo Nygma, seu assistente, e lugares para o espetáculo quase tão bons quanto a noite anterior. Ainda entre os camarotes. O pobre garoto quase fez milagre para conseguir os ingressos, pensou.

Consciente das próprias intenções, Harley veio o oposto da noite anterior no quesito moda. Agora com suas calças pretas de couro fosco e uma blusa branca de seda, com o decote quase indecentemente aberto, havia fogo nos seus olhos. Até Bud e Lou pareciam saber que ela estava tramando alguma coisa. Seus cachorros eram muito sensitivos as vezes.

— Seu coquetel, madame.

Ninguém a estava vigiando hoje, então, nada como margarita para animar o espírito era seu mantra pessoal. Com uma gorjeta alta para o garçom garantir seu corpo cheio, a loira de cabelos meticulosamente bagunçados aguarda o show começar com uma postura impecável. Ah, se Selina pudesse vê-la...

... provavelmente ia apontar sua hipocrisia de apenas ser eficiente quando o assunto era impressionar mulheres. Bom, sim, mas era um esforço natural. Não era culpa sua se ela era tão boa na preparação, ao contrário do seu eu desleixado de sempre. Ela só precisava de motivação.

Pamela Isley era um motivo dos bons. Uma musicista tão talentosa merecia ser impressionada à altura do quanto afetava seu público. Sim, motivos genuínos, nada relacionado ao quão atraente aquela mulher era.

Desta vez sua pesquisa também era um pouco melhor. Mesmo sem as redes sociais, qualquer entrevista gravada, ou fotos pessoais, os sites da crítica especializada adoravam Pamela. Ela sempre teve muito da atenção deles, embora aquele espetáculo parecesse um nível acima nos comentários de todos. Dava para entender o porquê.

Sobre a vida pessoal, não havia sequer migalhas. Sinceramente, parecia que ela morava em alguma caverna quando não estava se apresentando, sendo de fato impossível mandar uma DM para a sua assessoria inexistente. Não era muito fácil descobrir se existe algum atração recíproca por mulheres a esperado, embora também não havia sinal contra. Era uma aposta de 50, talvez, até 70%. Pois ninguém do meio musical era tão hetero assim.

De certa forma, o mistério aumentava ainda mais a vontade de Harley encontrá-la. Até as fotos na entrada do teatro pareciam intensificar essa sensação.

Notando agora todos os posters que havia ignorado na noite anterior, Harley demora um momento a mais na enorme imagem dela com vestido preto de gala ao lado do violoncelo invernizado. Uau. Aquela tinha de ser a mulher com o olhar mais magnético que ela já viu na vida. O universo ia ser um desgraçado, se a tivesse feito uma heterosexual estrita.

Hoje, um pouco menos tomada pela euforia hipnótica da primeira apresentação, pode-se notar melhor os detalhes. Para além do vestido luxuoso, o dedilhar ágil, o puro talento parecia exalar dela. Alguém também precisava lhe explicar como aquela mulher parecia tão bem depois de tanto esforço prolongado. Ela nem suava! Como isso era possível?

Selina precisava contratar o técnico de luz do teatro, pois ela nunca saiu de um show inteiro tão bem assim, mesmo quando ela não pulava como uma maluca no palco, sempre acabava toda banhada de suor.

Hoje o figurino também era outro. O vestido dela era vermelho da cor encorpada de um vinho caro, o que fazia um contraste interessante com seu cabelo preso com as ondas da frente soltas e o instrumento sobre suas pernas quase atingindo a mesma cor de tão polido.

Harley observa por quase uma hora completa o extenso repertório da musicista e, desta vez, aplaude por longos instantes como todo o resto do público. Havia sido outro show para não se esquecer.

(...)

— Boa noite, senhorita Quinzel. Ou, Harleen Quinzel se preferir.

Ah, merda. Essa era coisa irritantes dos fãs, eles sempre sabiam a droga do seu nome real.

— Harley é o suficiente, Gordon. Pode me chamar assim.

A garota parece tão feliz de poder chamar a cantora pelo nome, que a loira tem um pouco de medo que ela desmaie de tanto sorrir. Bom, pelo menos se ela desmaiasse alguém a ia deixar passar, certo? Era preciso olhar o lado positivo sempre, pensa com malícia.

— Então, posso passar agora?

O enorme buquê vem dentro de uma cesta ainda maior e é carregada pelo próprio Nygma na direção do carrinho de presentes do tal Ozzy. Parecia um pouco menor que ontem, mas ainda cheio.

— Não. — Repetiu com um entusiasmo irritante.

Harley a olha quase de forma psicopata.

Notando a falta de tato para dar péssimas notícias, a garota de crachá ainda mais torto hoje, tenta explicar: — A senhorita Isley não desceu para o camarim desta vez. Ela não costuma sair com o vestido da apresentação, mas... ocorreu algo eu suponho. Ela não sai sem casaco.

Percebendo que falou demais, a garota Gordon suspira nervosamente. Harley também suspira, mas de frustação.

— Posso dar um conselho para a senhorita?

— Claro. — Ironiza.

— Não traga um buquê. Traga as flores ainda plantadas num jarro.

Antes pronta para ignorar, Harley se volta com o semblante mais interessado. A garota parece saber do que estava falando se prestava tanta atenção assim em Pamela Isley. Afinal, embora o seu buque fosse o mais caro e, o maior, do carro de presentes, ainda era ordinariamente parecido aos demais.

— Mais alguma dica?

— Rosas são bonitas, mas... Senhorita Isley prefere sempre algo mais verde.

— Todas as plantas são verdes, Gordon.

— Sim, mas ela sempre prefere as plantas. — Rebate como se fosse a resposta de um mistério muito difícil. — As únicas flores que ela mantém no camarim são as mais claras, tipo, como as brancas e amarelas sabe. Acho que são as favoritas dela.

— Agora sim você disse a coisa certa.

(...)

Harley não é nada além de persistente.

Ela gosta de pensar nisso como uma grande qualidade, mas, de fato, era outra daquelas características de dois gumes afiados. Seu assistente não deve ficar muito contente em precisar arrumar ingressos esgotados outra noite seguida, mas hoje não importa. Ela quer ver Pamela Isley de qualquer maneira.

Acontece que Selina, mesmo se estivesse a par dos seus planos de conquista, não se importa em estragar sua noite.

— Vou te esperar no bar do Iceberg Lounge às onze. Consegui convencer a mãe de Diana a fazer algum controle de danos. — Harley nem consegue retrucar ao telefone. — Não se atrase. Ou juro que quebro você inteira. Depois disso a agenda dela é só filmagem na Grécia e eu não vou poder mais limpar essa merda.

Droga.

Aquilo tornava as coisas bem mais complicadas.

Mas não impossíveis, pensa ainda imperturbável com a ideia de manter seus planos de antes. O concerto acabava perto das dez. Se o horário dos preparativos se mantivesse, nem o seu atraso clássico ia precisar existir hoje.

E, ao invés de se jogar no sofá novamente e ligar para Nygma, Harley decide agir por conta própria. Ela procura o nome de alguma floricultura famosa no centro da cidade e parte para as compras pensando nas dicas sobre plantas.

Mesmo sem entender nada de flores, vasos, ou até mesmo do ato de ir até uma floricultura (era sua primeira vez), a atendente foi boa o suficiente para a guiar pelas prateleiras das mais diversas cores. Com uma profunda dúvida do que comprar, Harley só tomou uma decisão ao ver as delicadas flores amarelas bem vivido com a parte interna ainda prestes a desabrochar. Eram lindas.

Ela as leva plantada no jarro branco um pouco maior que suas duas mãos juntas. Dessa vez é ela quem carrega e entrega nas mãos da garota de óculos em frente a linha vermelha dos camarins. Tudo antes do show. Harley queria se certificar que a musicista as recebesse antes.

Até a selfie ela tira com a garota, que tem a sorte de a pegar um pouco mais arrumada que o usual. Se hoje era noite de fingir ser flagrada com Diana, como boas amigas, ela não queria parecer uma criança órfã. Ela era uma adulta órfã, com vários milhares de dólares na conta. As vezes tinha de tentar parecer com uma.

Após outra apresentação impecável, com mais vontade do que nunca de conhecer Pamela, a loira se dirige até lá com suas calças vermelhas coladas e blusa preta aberta novamente pelo decote de botões. Sua jaqueta da sorte, talvez, cairia bem, mas ela estava tentando não parecer a garota má hoje.

Desta vez, ela não espera nem de longe encontrar com Selina nos bastidores do teatro, desfilando no seu macacão vermelho Gucci.

— O que você faz aqui? — pergunta com sua melhor cara de inocente. Como se ela não tivesse vindo três noites seguidas para tentar falar com uma mulher quase inacessível.

— Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, Harls. Achei que você estivesse mais interessadas em assistir as Bids of Prey.

— É... sim, mas só... resolvi mudar um pouco. E passar para cumprimentar após o show. — Desconversa querendo evitar a parte constrangedora. Selina era uma boa amiga, mas uma excelente empresária e ia a desossar ali mesmo se soubesse das suas intenções para a noite.

— Se eu não te conhecesse melhor poderia jurar que está interessada mesmo na música e não em Pamela.

— Você a conhece? — Responde de pronto e, só então percebe seu erro. — Quer dizer... não sabia que você tinha contatos até aqui.

— Nessa altura da vida, Harls, você deveria saber que eu conheço todo mundo e tenho contatos em todos os lugares. — A pele oliva dela parece brilhar mais quando sabe que tem razão: — Guarde esse sorriso bobo, ela não vai cair nele como você espera. E não ouse se atrasar nem um minuto.

Ok, talvez, Selina a conhecesse um pouco bem demais. E era ótimo, que ela fosse sua empresária e não sua inimiga, ou sua carreira estaria muito ferrada agora.

— Deixe a garota entrar, Barbara. — Finaliza antes de seguir na direção da saída dos bastidores. A garota de óculos parece satisfeita ao tirar a fita vermelha e apontar com o dedão para a camiseta preta dela com uma das suas músicas mais famosas grafitadas.

— É, valeu, Barbara. — Agradece seguindo, enfim, para os camarotes. A terceira vez parece ter tido alguma sorte de fato. Não ia ser um sábado perdido.

Com uma respiração profunda, Harley caminha decidida. Mais próxima do que nunca, sem parar para olhar o homem de terno que tentava fazer o mesmo e era barrado por Barbara por trás da linha.

A placa preta com letras douradas traz: Pamela Isley. Era um nome lindo para uma mulher tão bonita quanto. Ela só espera que coisas clichês como essa não saíssem da sua boca em voz alta. Seria perder feio antes de ao menos tentar.

Ela bate duas vezes na porta para anunciar a própria entrada e abre a porta:

— Com licença. — Diz limpando a voz.

— Oh. — Reage virando-se para a porta. — Você não é Harvey Dent.

Harley deseja que seu cérebro funcione minimamente agora, mas algo parece congelado ao ouvir a musicista falar com ela pela primeira vez.

Ok, talvez, não no sentido mais romântico da coisa.

Era menos pela sua voz muito impressionante e mais como seu cabelo parecia o próprio pecado em ondas suaves sob o colo daquele vestido preto luxuoso. Era idêntico aos posters lá fora.

Uau.

Ela era ainda mais gostosa pessoalmente.

Harley se repreende por ser uma fraca superficial. Mas ela amava a beleza em todas as suas curvas. Alguém podia a culpar?

— Desculpe, você esperava por alguém? — Comenta escondendo uma mão no bolso. Não, ela não estava nervosa. Mas se estivesse, era uma boa maneira de parecer no controle.

— Nem de longe, querida, sua visão é muito mais prazerosa aos olhos. — Sorri. É a primeira vez, que Harley nota o tom sedutor natural da sua voz. — Achei que Barbara não ia ser capaz de evitar outra pessoa. Mas não me oponho nem um pouco a recebê-la.

O camarim é espaçoso, com todo o espelho clássico cercado de luzes no fundo e um biombo para trocas de roupa. Harley percebe o instrumento da apresentação já guardado na capa e como havia mesmo plantas por todo lado. Valeu mesmo, Barbara, pensa, se aproximando do sofá ali disposto.

— Eu sou apenas uma fã, pode-se dizer assim. — Nossa ela soava tão formal. Argh. Fale como uma pessoa normal porra, repreende Harleen na sua cabeça. — Vi o espetáculo duas noites seguidas e estava tentando passar para te parabenizar.

Era a terceira noite. Mas ela não precisava saber desse detalhe. Ela queria ser uma fã, não uma maluca obsessiva.

— E qual seria o nome da minha fã?

— Harleen. — Responde quase contente demais por não ser reconhecida. — Harley. — Corrige logo em seguida.

— Parece que alguém está em dúvida aqui.

— Harley. — Reafirma. — Pode me chamar assim, é como todo mundo me chama.

— Tudo bem, Harley. Eu sou Pamela. — Comenta indo na direção de uma mesa com o vaso branco no centro. — Mas você já sabe disso, ou não teria deixado essas preciosidades no meu camarim mais cedo. Obrigada pelo cartão. Muito atencioso da sua parte.

— Eu disse que era uma fã.

Pare de dizer isso sua idiota! Argh. Tão. clichê.

— Bom, obrigada pela atenção. Embora eu suponho que você não saiba que flores como essa tem um significado interessante.

Harley pisca devagar por um momento. Merda, ela tinha visto isso há muito tempo em um filme sobre uma florista. Mas a sua memoria tendia a ser uma porcaria.

— Hm, bem, eu vi imagine me and you a muito tempo. — Sim, era esse o maldito filme. — Então, não tinha nenhum deles em mente quando fui escolher.

— Então não nega que as escolheu?

Isso por alguma razão parece importante. Harley dá de ombros, mas responde da mesma maneira:

— Nem um pouco. Eu queria te dar algo tão bonito quanto a forma como você toca. Pena que não sei se flores assim existem.

Ok, ela espera que aquilo soe tão bom quanto na sua cabeça. Ao menos, na parte da sua cabeça que não a chamava de idiota chapada agora mesmo.

Por um momento, Harley realmente acha que a deixou sem palavras, ou estragou tudo. Todas ótimas possibilidades para se tomar um fora espetacular em minutos. Só, que, Pamela Isley nunca fica sem o que dizer. Harley perceberia isso muito rapidamente.

— Narcisos. — Aponta para o jarro. — Uma escolha muito peculiar sem dúvida. É uma flor sempre muito interessante, com muito a dizer. Vejo que você conseguiu encontrar uma dúzia das mais bonitas.

— Muito a dizer como mais de um significado? — pergunta debilmente. Qual é, Harley, você já foi mais inteligente. Como você compra algo sem saber o mínimo? Isso que dava se guiar só pela beleza.

— Oh, vários deles. — Harley precisava se lembrar de procurar no google qual o significado de narcisos. Será se eles serem amarelos importava? Vai ver sim. — Mas receio que não possa contar todos agora, a hora não está a meu favor.

Harley fica estática um momento. Garota, você está sendo dispensada! Sua voz interior claramente gostava de tripudiar.

— Sim, claro, você deve querer ir embora. Desculpa mesmo pela a intromissão.

— Você não se intrometeu. — Corta antes que Harley possa sentir pena de si mesma. — Só realmente, tenho esse compromisso em alguns minutos e ainda não me troquei. Um jantar. Eu não costumo chamar fãs para me acompanhar, mas acredito, que não vá ser necessário. Você vai achar seu caminho, não é mesmo, Harley?

Ela não entende o que a mulher quer dizer até seu celular tocar. Era Selina. A mensagem a manda parar de tentar foder Pamela Isley, pois a sua convidada não podia se atrasar.

Convidada?

Ah, não.

(....)

— O que ela está fazendo aqui?

É um pouco difícil não soar mesquinha, mas Harley se sente enganada. Aquele jantar até podia ser sobre limpar sua imagem, mas era muito mais sobre Diana Prince ficando com tudo. Provavelmente, prevendo problemas com o excesso de drinques, Selina a acompanhou até o bar do Lounge.

— Você acha mesmo que Diana ia vir de graça pra ver você? Você é engraçada, Harls, mas péssima para a reputação. Não. Ela adora a Pamela e sua música dos deuses e tava louca para ter uma conversa privada. Eu fiz acontecer.

— E eu achando que você apreciava música clássica no seu tempo livre. — Ironiza. Ela pede para o bartender trocar a próxima margarita por um dry martini. Era preciso Gim e vermute para aceitar que Diana mal havia chegado e, já tinha toda a atenção que ela lutou três dias para tentar conseguir. As boas garotas sempre estragavam tudo.

— Quem me dera ter tempo livre, meu bem. Todo momento é hora para bons negócios. — Beberica um gole do uísque como uma vencedora. — E Fox recebeu ordens de por ela no time. Eu me antecipei.

— Você está tentando fazer ela assinar com Bruce?

— Claro.

— É, mas... como? Não parece o tipo do que ele assina normalmente.

Bruce Wayne era dono de quase toda Gotham e da gravadora que a lançou na música. A DC Records era toda voltada aos gêneros dominantes do grande público como as demais concorrentes, embora tivesse seus projetos especiais. Pelo visto eles tinham muito mais negócios do que qualquer parte da sua cabeça se preocuparia em adivinhar.

— Sempre é o momento de expandir horizontes, Harls. — Harley revira os olhos com a resposta pronta. Selina tinha a expressão de triunfo, que só um de seus planos brilhantes trazia, era obvio, como havia muito mais. — Um foco bom para um talento como o dela não é o comercial dos CDS. Embora muitos dos seus fãs fervorosos ali poderiam apreciar um spotify dela dedilhando pela eternidade, a nossa ruiva é uma mina de prêmios.

A loira vira o martini jogando a azeitona de lado ao ver o quanto Diana ri na mesa de jantar, com ninguém menos do que Pamela Isley a sua frente. Nossa, como ela se sente amarga, tal como a bebida.

— Não. Nós a queremos para feitos maiores. Para os filmes, para os jogos, pra quem pagar mais. Com um talento desses vamos garantir um Oscar na próxima temporada e um contrato vantajoso com algum estúdio grande. Diana se for esperta está pensando a mesma coisa que eu e vai se agarrar nela.

Harley ri com a ironia. As coisas que ela estava pensando não eram muito diferentes.

(...)

— Tawny Young te apelidou de rotten tomato de homens?

O tom incrédulo de Pamela a impede de revirar os olhos, embora o comentário anterior de Selina mereça. Alguém podia impedir sua empresária de relembrar a cada cinco minutos como todo o país agora a conhece como uma legitima fura olho. Não ajudava com seus planos de flerte.

— Eu avisei que essa tatuagem era ótima para linchamentos futuros, vocês acham que ela me ouviu?

— O coração em cima dá um certo apelo, não? — Defende Diana.

— Tá bom, mulher maravilha, agora você pegou pesado.

Selina brinca como Diana passou da cota de champanhe, algo que Harley agradece. A noite estava passando rápido e, se a atenção continuasse nela, não ia sobrar nada para ela conversar propriamente com Pamela.

— Então, é por isso que eu tive a impressão de já ter visto minha fã antes?

Pamela volta a perguntar. Novamente, Diana não perde a oportunidade:

— Ela quebrou meu coração, sabe. Mal consegui superar.

— Por favor, eu sei que você não tem um coração partido desde o último filme de Mera. — Ironiza Selina. A preferência dela por ruivas não era nenhum segredo. — Clark nem era mais tão bom partido assim. Você sabe que eu posso te arrumar coisa melhor.

Conseguindo o feito inédito da noite, o de tirar a atenção de Diana de Pamela, Harley se volta para a musicista ao seu lado da mesa. Era um bocado mais difícil se concentrar com uma mulher daquelas cheirando tão bem, tão perto, mas era uma tortura valiosa. Havia uma resposta pendente entre elas:

— Então, você lembrou de mim. — Retoma. — É uma fã dos canais de fofoca?

— Não. Desculpe a decepcionar, querida, mas só há uma fã entre nós duas.

Harley pode jurar que a vê morder de leve o lábio. Sim, olhar descaradamente para aquela boca carnuda também era muito difícil.

— Então você nunca ouviu uma música minha?

— Eu deveria ter? — Rebate. — Temo não ser a melhor representante do meu ramo para esse tipo de pergunta. Ao contrário dos meus colegas, meu gosto musical é mesmo predominante entre os compositores mortos e atormentados. Às vezes eu faço uma exceção por Beyoncé. Mas ela é uma lenda viva.

— Essa é uma fama e tanto para se ter depois de morrer.

— Se você é mesmo bom a música não morre com você.

— Isso é uma constatação ou um conselho? — pergunta com falsa preocupação.

— Quando eu ouvir seu trabalho poderei responder propriamente. Não gosto de ser uma crítica as cegas.

Ela responde colocando uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. Com o braço agora apoiado sobre a mesa, Harley lê o quanto a linguagem corporal dela mostrava interesse. Diga algo inteligente pelo amor de deus! Harleen grita no seu consciente.

— Você parecia me conhecer mais cedo. — Pamela ergue uma sobrancelha questionadora. Harley explica: — Você já sabia que eu viria até aqui. Para o jantar. — O comentário é certeiro.

A ruiva umedece os lábios e olha de soslaio para as duas mulheres a frente delas, bastante ocupadas na própria conversa.

— Conheço Selina a um tempo considerável. — Justifica breve. — Minha assistente no teatro pode ter mencionado muito sobre você quando trouxe o jarro com os narcisos. Então, eu liguei os pontos.

— Espero que só os positivos.

— Você tem uma primeira impressão marcante. Barbara só sabia falar sobre ter te conhecido. — Responde com uma pausa para um gole do próprio champanhe. Ela mal havia tomado uma taça inteira até agora. — Acredito que o seu presente fala por si só.

Harley considera esse um ponto a seu favor. Como consequência, a conversa flui muito bem entre elas, até Diana voltar as provocações. A loira pede mais um dry martini.

— Você faz coisas que eu nunca vi com um instrumento de corda.

O seu revirar de olhos com o rumo da conversa não passa despercebido por Selina. A morena quase a chuta por baixo da mesa. Tecnicamente, ela não podia bancar a ingrata quando a atriz estava ali de boa vontade tentando flertar com a ruiva que ela viu primeiro.

— Tocar um violoncelo é sempre sobre tensão e alivio. De certa forma, é quase intuitivo. É o instrumento mais próximo em alcance e em capacidade de expressar a voz humana. — Harley tenta não babar muito pela forma apaixonada dela falar. — Mas eu vou entediar todas vocês até a morte com minhas curiosidades sobre instrumentos de corda. Por favor, voltemos aos tópicos quentes.

— Certeza que não há nada mais quente na noite do que te ver tocar, Pam.

Selina provoca de propósito. É quase um aviso para Harley se controlar.

— Nem mesmo os meus shows semi nua? Assim você me deixa com ciúmes, Kitty. — Contraria a loira apenas pelo prazer de retrucar com pouca classe.

Por sorte, todas na mesa riem.

Até o fim da noite, a cantora tem muitos dry martinis na corrente sanguínea do que seria aconselhável. Isso a faz começar a rir demais e, Selina encerrar a conta. Todas poderiam seguir para casa após os flagras finais dos paparazzis.

Harley tem certeza de como as fotos delas chegando ao Iceberg Lounge já haviam gerado confusão pela internet. Quase a cansa por antecipação ter de repetir a farsa. Selina sabia como ninguém usar esse tipo de atenção para trabalhar com a limpeza de imagem, só não deixava de ser chato.

— Você vai ao teatro amanhã?

A pergunta a surpreende mesmo na sua semi embriagez. Pamela havia esperado as outras duas levantarem primeiro.

— Não perderia por nada. Eu disse que era uma fã.

— Veremos. — Desafia, antes de voltar aos gracejos de Diana. — Mas caso queira, Barbara saberá que você pode entrar depois do último ato, rotten tomato.

(...)

Harley volta no domingo.

Para uma quarta noite seguida no teatro, nenhuma parte da apresentação a faz sentir tédio, ou menos surpresa. A única diferença agora é o seu humor.

Hoje ela estava feliz. Satisfeita, talvez, fosse um pouco mais descritivo. Se Pamela Isley esperava por ela, isso não podia gritar nada além de puro interesse — o fato dela ter recusado o convite de Diana a levar de volta ao hotel também.

Tudo estava incrível. Era a noite delas.

Infelizmente, entender quem diabos é Harvey Dent também parece inevitável. Essa parte a deixa um tanto surpresa. Harley pode não ser a cidadã mais politizada daquela cidade, mas sabia reconhecer a cara do promotor geral quando estava bem na frente dele. Ou quase.

O segurança ao lado da garota Barbara e o rapaz com Ozzy no crachá pareciam muito ocupados em barrar sua passagem aos camarins. Quando a advertência de um escândalo começa a aparecer, graças a garota de óculos ameaçar abrir uma live no Instagram, o homem sai furioso.

Harley não perde tempo tentando entender o contexto. Com o aceno positivo de todos na linha vermelha, ela segue até a porta de Pamela.

— Ora se não é minha nova fã aparecendo outra vez.

A surpreende o quão bem a ruiva aparenta, mesmo com roupas muito menos sofisticadas as anteriores. Sequer era o vestido da apresentação daquela noite, apenas um novo modelo mais curto e, prateado liso, sem brilhos. O casaco branco à vista no cabideiro.

— Eu disse que voltaria.

Harley dessa vez abusava da pinta de roqueira, com a jaqueta de couro da primeira noite de volta, e um conjunto preto de grife estilizado por baixo. O cabelo bagunçado do jeito certo dava o toque final de despreocupação planejada.

— Você parece pronta para ir embora. — Retoma um tanto contente demais.

Não era o fim da noite ainda para as duas. Esse não era um mero palpite. Harley conseguia ler essa confirmação pela forma como Pamela a olhava agora, ou como seu jarro de narcisos parecia ainda mais em destaque no centro do camarim.

— Que performer eu seria se não te oferecesse algo para beber ou comer depois de um presente tão bonito quanto o que ganhei de você?

— Comer seria ótimo.

Pamela sorri com a insinuação.

— Você estava contando com isso, certo? — Aponta sem remorso pela sua obvia autoconfiança.

— Eu não vesti minha jaqueta da sorte à toa.

(...)

— Eu encontrei Harvey Dent desta vez. Acho que me arrependi de não ter ido votar no concorrente dele.

A caminho do estacionamento, Harley então apresenta a dúvida da noite:

— Porque ele vem tanto atrás de você?

Parando por um momento — o suficiente para arrumar o casaco sobre o corpo, Pamela responde sem rodeios:

— Minha querida mãe. — Suspira, quase frustrada. — Ela deu a entender por mais vezes do que fui capaz de impedir que eu estaria interessada nele.

— E você está?

A ruiva nem pisca quando a pergunta a atinge. Um sorriso diferente floresce entre as maçãs do rosto. Poderia ser fácil o favorito de Harley, só pelo toque claro de malícia.

— Considerado todo o meu amplo histórico de lesbianismo e rebeldia acredito que seja algo impossível. Você não acha?

Ora, ora. Parece que sua aposta com o destino teve 100% de retorno.

Harley não controla a pequena risada em resposta:

— Você é uma rebelde?

O contraste entre elas falava por si só. De um lado havia uma musicista clássica com um visual de uma estrela de cinema, enquanto a outra tinha a atitude e as roupas que faria qualquer pai impedir sua filha de se aproximar demais. Nem um fio de cabelo de Pamela Isley expressava rebeldia.

— Não se deixe levar pela minha aparecia atual. Tem muito de mim que você não sabe, querida, para o desgosto dos meus pais, bons cristãos hipócritas do Norte.

Harley nem precisa insinuar o quão mais interessante aquela conversa estava no momento. Quando ela abre a porta do tesla preto, o mais discreto da sua coleção, Pamela parece ponderar um momento antes de entrar:

— A insistência dele só mostra que o interesse não é mim, é em conseguir uma esposa para mostrar aos eleitores. Se tem algo que nessa vida que me dá arrepios é me tornar apenas a esposa de alguém.

A forma como ela levanta o olhar, quase mortal, decidido, com toda certeza faz a loira se sentir um passo mais compelida a querer prensá-la contra o carro. Mulheres com falas tão decididas atiçavam esse fogo único nela.

— Quer saber? Eu não estou mais com tanta fome. Na verdade, eu quero dançar.

Harley demonstra absoluta diversão com a mudança de planos, se aproximando um pouco mais, com a porta aberta do carro sendo a única barreira entre as duas:

— Dançar? Agora? Essa é a Pamela rebelde falando?

— Não. — Completa nada além de um sorriso provocador. — Mas você me acompanharia assim mesmo?

— Bom eu sou sua maior fã agora. Achei que era obvio.

A forma como Pamela concorda a faz ter certeza de que ela sabe. Harley jamais perderia a oportunidade.

(...)

— Uma festa no subsolo de um hotel? Que conveniente.

— É alternativo. — Defende a loira. Não que suas intenções fossem muito diferentes das implicadas por Pamela. — A dona é uma amiga de muito tempo então sempre estou na lista.

— Você tem amigas em todos os lugares dessa cidade?

— Sim. Essa é a minha cidade. — Responde com o braço erguido para o garçom da área VIP. — Como minha convidada, eles são seus amigos também.

A ruiva não responde. Ambas pedem um Manhattan como drinque de entrada. Harley aprecia como as bebidas parecem tão vermelhas quanto o cabelo dela. Após mais uma rodada e uma longa conversa aleatória sobre instrumentos de corda, Pamela recusa o terceiro copo:

— Preciso maneirar no álcool, ou vou perder o ensaio de amanhã.

— Treinando para o próximo show?

— Sempre. Eu sou uma profissional sabe.

— Uma profissional que queria dançar. — Insinua.

— Acha que eu não vim aqui pra isso? — Rebate. — É só me seguir, Narciso.

Claro, a loira não precisa ouvir duas vezes. Se Pamela levanta, ela levanta também. Se a levasse até o inferno, Harley caminharia de bom grado. Sua alma estava perdida. Seguir Pamela até a pista de dança no piso inferior era só pura consequência.

— Então, você já tem um apelido novo pra mim?

A arrogância no seu sorriso deve ter sido demais, pois a ruiva rebate com uma sobrancelha desafiadora. Ela começa a dançar sem esperar pelo seu acompanhamento. Era preciso chegar muito, muito mais perto para se entender alguma coisa sobre toda a música pop eletrizante.

— Sempre posso chamar você de Harleen se for melhor.

A careta de Harley a faz rir muito mais abertamente. Talvez o álcool estivesse começando a afetar também.

— Assim está ótimo, Red.

É provável que ela quase grite a parte final do novo apelido para a ruiva, pois a mulher não parecia se importar com aumentar a distância dançando.

— Sério? — Desafia em alto e bom tom. — Você pode fazer muito melhor que isso, Narciso.

— Eu gosto de manter as coisas simples!

A forma como Pamela dançava acompanhando a batida de um clássico das Valquírias a faz perder pelo menos uns vinte pontos de QI. Nenhum dos neurônios conseguia a fazer pensar direito com tanto sangue indo para as suas pernas. Por isso pessoas com tesão não merecem direitos, mentaliza agitada.

— Claro, eu sempre posso te chamar de Red hot chili peppers.

Harley tem certeza de que a gargalhada de Pamela, perdida pelo barulho da pista de dança, é o seu primeiro ponto alto da noite. A forma como ela quase joga a cabeça inteira para trás, após sua péssima piada, a faz ter todos os pensamentos impuros de uma vez.

— É ótimo que você seja tão bonita e, tão boa cantando como dizem. — Consegue dizer com clareza, pois a distância entre as duas, volta a ser quase nula: — Porque o seu senso de humor não daria uma carreira, querida.

— Então, eu sou bonita?

As palavras são quase sopradas até a ruiva, muito, muito mais próxima do que nunca. Harley praticamente consegue encostar os lábios na pele da nunca dela para falar. A resposta é um sorriso sedutor bastante difícil de esquecer. A loira a sente respirar um pouco mais ofegante.

— Sim. — Admite sem rodeios. — Porque você acha que eu te chamei de narciso?

Harley não sabe se os narcisos significam algo além de beleza, até porque a parte de pesquisar no google permaneceu esquecida pelo seu cérebro inútil. Em sua defesa, a noite anterior havia sido muito movimentada.

— Acho que preciso aprender mais sobre flores.

— Você precisa aprender sobre muita coisa, Narciso.

Quando Pamela a agarra pelos dois lados da sua jaqueta e a beija como se a droga do Alaska inteiro pudesse derreter naquela boca, Harley tem certeza que sua música favorita da Rihanna começou a tocar.

Foda-se, podia ser só na sua cabeça, não importava. Ouvir disturbia naquele momento era a única forma de explicar com palavras o quão delicioso era beijar Pamela Isley. O compositor daquela letra sabia do que estava falando.

Rapidamente, Harley aprende que as coisas entre elas duas escalavam como a explosão de um incêndio criminoso. Bastava uma fagulha e, pronto, tudo estava pelos ares. A forma quase indecente com que as duas se beijavam agora era uma evidência muito difícil de refutar. As suas mãos estavam cheias naquele cabelo sedoso. As mãos delas ocupadas com a parte de dentro da sua jaqueta.

Era provável, de uma forma inédita, que Harley tenha encontrado o tipo de mulher que a faria tirar a roupa inteira em público com um único beijo.

— Você não quer voltar lá pra cima? — Articula porcamente ao lado do ouvido esquerdo dela. Sua boca pode ter saído dos lábios carnudos da ruiva, mas já se demoravam na pele apetitosa do pescoço.

— Eu poderia montar nos seus dedos agora mesmo.

Com aquele vestido colado, Harley não duvida.

— É?

— Mas você não aguentaria. — Diz começando a puxá-la para longe da movimentação e barulho da pista. Nas escadas, a borda da área VIP completa: — Eu quero que você dure muito. Que bom que você por acaso nos trouxe até um hotel.

Um hotel com ótima suíte presidencial, pensa, ao pedir a reserva de quarto da sua conta. Harley tem certeza que por muito pouco não acaba sem blusa dentro do elevador. Pamela é insistente, selvagem, com um controle de primeira ao tirar e enrolar a língua por partes de fato profundas na sua boca. Uau. Ela precisa partir para medidas mais drásticas.

Quando a loira a empurrar contra a porta, com um baque quase forte demais, Pamela não parece nem um pouco surpresa. De fato, parece que até aquilo havia sido controlado por ela meticulosamente. O sorriso indecente em seu sorriso confirma tais suspeitas.

— Você vai me foder ou só ficar olhando? — desafia com a contrapartida de erguer o joelho o mínimo suficiente e ainda a deixar ofegante como se fosse um golpe no clitóris. Desgraçada. — Se você não me por pra dentro eu vou subir nos seus dedos aqui mesmo.

Aquilo era golpe baixo. Pamela parece ter muito daqueles para todos os momentos, em que, Harley jura a estar dominando de alguma forma. Isso inclui quando as duas entram na suíte a caminho de tirar a roupa. Mas até as fortalezas mais sólidas tem algum ponto fraco.

O dela ficava entre o fim do pescoço e um pedaço da garganta. Depois nos seios, em especial, os mamilos e o vale ao meio deles. Claro, para tantas descobertas, Harley havia puxado fora aquele vestido prateado a muito tempo e, de bônus, descobriu a ausência bem vinda de sutiã.

A ocorre o quanto Pamela poderia ter a situação muito mais sob comando do que supunha desde o começo. A forma como as duas se beijavam sempre reafirmava seu controle, pois Harley era fraca demais para não gemer. Acontece que, ao passar a boca do pescoço até a barriga dela, Pamela começa desmoronar.

Ir da porta aos lençóis luxuosos faz muito bem a toda a mobilidade que sua boca ansiava. A ruiva puxa seus cabelos com uma urgência maníaca quando a renda da calcinha dela dá lugar a língua furiosa de uma rockstar sedenta. Harley tem certeza que desconta toda a desidratação sofrida por ela na platéia, quatro noites seguidas, de uma vez só.

É provável que Pamela sangrasse suas contas, caso pudesse a arranhar como agarrava os lençóis naquele momento.

— Mais. Forte. — Comanda com pura rouquidão. Harley quase ri da voz rasgada de Pamela, agora que seus dedos haviam entrado em ação.

Assim que ela percebe que Pamela está movendo os quadris com mais vigor do que ela está empurrando, Harley parece entender exatamente o que ela precisa em tempo recorde. Ela fode Pamela com força e rapidez, apoiando-se no travesseiro para otimizar a mobilidade do braço e a permitir chupar com mais força. Mas no momento que a sua boca para e, vai ate uma das coxas e crava os dentes, Pamela geme como se pudesse desmaiar completamente.

Um momento ela está gritando, o prazer a percorre até a ponta dos dedos dos pés, e no próximo ela está ainda mais rouca e mole, Harley dando beijos por todo o caminho do estômago dela. Com um barulho suave, Pamela interrompe o caminho de Harley e a puxa para um beijo adequado. É profundo e lento, perfeito para a felicidade pós-coital da ruiva.

Quando os papéis se invertem, longe de ser a primeira vez da noite, os dedos de Pamela de fato parecem mágicos. A droga de todos os movimentos dela parecem quase tirar música do seu corpo, do jeito mais sujo e sensual possível. Como se agora fosse violoncelo no meio das pernas dela.

Bom, ela era.

A partir daí seu cérebro não consegue mais pensar em nada além da boca dela na sua boceta. Era o fim da racionalidade. O ritmo do seu coração parece a euforia crua de um show ao vivo, Harley quer gozar naquela boca o mais rápido possível, mas os planos de Pamela são um pouco diferentes.

A musicista parece a devorar com a calma obvia de quem já teve um orgasmo considerável. Harley quase rosna quando ela para na altura das suas pernas, até entender o que estava acontecendo naquela névoa de tesão e pura líbido.

Porque no momento em que Harley nota aqueles olhos verdes, parando e analisando cada uma das tatuagens desde o seu torso, o quarto praticamente muda para um novo extremo. A perversão pura toma conta dos olhos das duas. Isso faz a tão doce e concentrada musicista a agarrar de forma mais dura, visceral, como a ganância pura a controlasse. Depois de um ter um orgasmo digno, seu cérebro mal processa quando nada para até ela atingir o segundo.

— Eu só estou começando, Narciso. — Adverte caindo de bruços ao seu lado. O brilho das mãos úmidas cheirando como ela faz as pupilas de Harley pararem de existir. — Nada pode me parar quando estou faminta.

— Achei que você queria montar nos meus dedos. — Rebate sem mal conseguir mexer os braços. Mas não por muito tempo.

— Podemos resolver isso agora. Eu adoro praticar.

Os olhares trocados são claros. A adrenalina retorna.

Harley não lembra de se sentir sóbria e tão excitada ao mesmo tempo. Era o tipo de desejo que não se esquece com facilidade.

Pamela Isley era inesquecível.

(...)

Não a surpreende acordar sozinha no quarto de hotel. Pamela havia repetido entre o terceiro orgasmo e, a pausa para o serviço de quarto, como não fazia ideia se ia acordar a tempo da prática matinal.

Harley garantiu que o alarme do celular estivesse ligado, mas nada foi capaz de a fazer acordar antes das dez. Não depois de ter uma noite de sexo acrobático e um pedaço de torta de morango às três e meia da manhã.

Com a mais pura satisfação irradiando pelos poros, a cantora pega as roupas jogadas próxima a porta e veste com muito mais dificuldade do que esperava. Parece que Pamela não tinha só a cansado, mas deixado várias das melhores partes do seu corpo doloridas.

Ok, você precisa ver essa mulher de novo, Harleen parece muito convicta a convencer o resto do seu cérebro a ficar de acordo com isso.

Mas ela pode não querer me ver! Vai ser estranho. Argumenta consigo mesma, começando o dia sendo uma completa maluca indecisa.

Só vai ser estranho se você deixar ser estranho.

E como diabos eu vou fazer isso? Interpela procurando pelo próprio celular. Estava na mesa de cabeceira. Sem chamadas perdidas, sem o número de Pamela em qualquer lugar. Vai ver era um sinal.

Leve café, um sorriso idiota, eu sei lá, tenha alguma autoestima garota! Você a fodeu com tudo ontem. É hora de acreditar que ela gostou ao menos um pouco. Ela gozou não foi?

Quatro vezes.

Ok.

Tentar não custava nada.

(...)

— Bom dia, Barbara.

Harley espera estar apresentável o suficiente. É a sua primeira vez vindo ao teatro de uma forma casual que não a fizesse parecer uma menina de rua. Agora ela tinha tênis caros, calça de malha e uma camiseta com alguma arte abstrata na frente. Ela parecia gostosa, e esse era o objetivo.

— Bom dia, senhorita Quinn.

A garota carregava uma caixa pela entrada de funcionários e é o primeiro rosto conhecido à vista. Como Pamela não estava no palco, vai ver a prática já havia acabado.

— Hm, eu queria saber se Pamela ainda está por aqui. Ela disse que vinha treinar hoje.

A expressão confusa da garota de óculos a faz parar um momento. Algo estava errado?

— Ela não está mais aqui. — Adianta. — Achei que a senhorita soubesse.

— Que eu soubesse?

— O show dela era só até ontem. Hoje cedo havia uma prática de rotina, mas essa hora senhorita Isley já deve ter seguido para Metrópoles. A próxima apresentação é na arena municipal.

Ah.

Harley não sabia.

Ela estava em turnê? Isso explicaria muita coisa.

— Entendi. — Murmura como uma idiota. — Não importa, eu só queria devolver uma coisa. — Comenta sem nem saber porque. Não era da conta de ninguém o que aconteceu ou não para ela estar ali. — Pode ficar com o café, garota. Você trabalha bem.

De costas para o teatro, a situação parece quase engraçada. De tão ruim.

Era por isso que Harleen nunca tomava as decisões. Harley era muito melhor nas escolhas impulsivas. E, se ela tivesse sido um pouco mais esperta, teria lido nas entrelinhas o enorme sinal de só vamos foder desta vez, idiota. É uma coisa única.

Pamela havia sido divertida e uma excelente distração do real trabalho que ela deveria ter se empenhado todos aqueles dias.

O seu álbum novo.

Não havia nada para superar.

(...)

Talvez houvesse algo para superar.

Primeiro: seu cérebro era um inútil, meio obcecado por respostas e, um pouco mimado demais pelos anos de estrelato. Nenhuma mulher jamais a recusou. Tecnicamente você dormiu com ela, rebate Harleen. Mas não importava muito. Nada a fazia parar de pensar sobre suas recentes descobertas.

As flores.

Aparentemente, narcisos significavam mesmo beleza, mas não uma beleza boa. Era a beleza egoísta, superficial. Literalmente, a flor do egoísmo. Como diabos aquela florista não me avisou disso? Essas coisas deveriam vir descritas na embalagem.

Pamela havia a chamado de egoísta indiretamente, enquanto montava em cima dela. Isso era ridículo. E também era verdade, certo? Seu interesse era mesmo superficial. Todo o tempo em que ela achou que estava a conquistando, a musicista estava um passo muito à frente.

Por isso nada a fazia parar de pensar nela.

Momentos de desilusão, até mesmo os mais superficiais, eram ótimos para criar música, certo? Ótimo para começar um álbum.

Bom, errado.

Harley também estava meio bloqueada.

Nem mesmo após os seus treinos diários na academia e, as práticas de ginástica que ela havia incorporado na rotina durante a reabilitação a faziam ter algo de produtivo na cabeça. Ok, as vezes ela até olha para o piano da sala. Mas a ideia de letra que havia surgido era muito idiota. Era o maior dos clichês compor uma música sobre uma mulher que nunca mais veria na vida.

Floyd vem alguns dias para acompanhar o progresso do álbum, mas continuava na mesma merda. Nenhum pico de inspiração. Eles ao menos maratonam Futurama juntos e falaram mal dos antigos companheiros de banda por várias horas.

Ah, se os portais de notícia pudessem a ver agora. A dita quebradora de corações em série sonhando acordada com a mulher inalcançável. Tawny Young com certeza lhe daria um apelido engraçado durante o talk show dela.

Depois de quase duas semanas sem produzir nada, Selina aparece para uma intervenção criativa. Harley não menciona como foi a última intervenção na ida ao teatro que piorou tudo.

— Interessada naquele show de Birds of Prey hoje? Tenho ingressos.

— É. Pode ser.

(...)

Bud e Lou correm um atrás do outro pelo quarto, enquanto Harley ainda não sabe o que vestir. A vontade de sair não era muita, mas ver Dinah, Helena e Renee quebrando tudo no palco sempre melhorava o seu humor.

Seria uma noite para reiniciar.

Ela tenta achar sua jaqueta favorita, aquela que ela usou no dia da última noite com Pamela e encontra no começo do closet com as demais. Com um conjunto macacão dourado aberto na frente um top rosa, decide e ir com o cabelo preso.

Vai ver também era hora de pintar de novo. O verde e rosa das pontas não existia mais, embora ela estivesse pensando em inovar um pouco. Talvez, um pouco de vermelho. Talvez.

Quando vai por um dos cartões no bolso da jaqueta e, chamar Nygma, algo a faz parar. O bolso não estava vazio, tinha um pedaço de papel lá. Um guardanapo dobrado para ser mais especifico.

Uma marca de batom e um número de telefone faz seus enormes olhos azuis abrirem como uma criança achando doce bem guardado. Era o telefone de Pamela.

Ok.

Ok.

Ok.

Como aquilo foi parar ali? Então ela queria que ela ligasse? Sim, sua idiota, é por isso que o número dela tá aí. Harleen a repreende pelo estupor generalizado e a provoca a ligar de uma vez.

Mas Harley não liga.

Fazia quase um mês todo agora. Merda. Será que ela havia estragado tudo? Pamela deve achar que era mesmo um caso de uma noite e, agora a considera uma egoísta famosa ainda maior. Ela também podia ter deixado isso menos escondido!

Sem saber direito o que fazer, Harley olha para as horas no celular e percebe que quase está atrasada demais. Até mesmo para ela.

Então, decide pensar nisso melhor depois do show.

(...)

— Finalmente, Harls. Achei que ia desperdiçar meus ingressos.

O camarote na arena de Gotham é o favorito de Selina. Harley sabe pelo tamanho do bar.

— Eu vim por Dinah. Ela arrasa ao vivo.

Sem saber direito se coloca ou não a jaqueta outra vez, a loira nota como a banda de abertura ainda não havia encerrado. Seu atraso não era tão grande assim no fim das contas.

— Dinah Lance? Você também é a maior fã dela?

A terceira voz bem atrás dela, na entrada do camarote, a faz respirar fundo. Não. Não era ela. Exceto, que era Pamela.

— Não como eu sou a sua. — Responde com uma confiança automática. Quando Harley vira para olhar a ruiva fora dos vestidos caros, nada parece ter mudado no ultimo mês. — Ei, Red.

-

-

-


	2. lírios

_My name is whatever you decide_

_And I'm just gonna call you **mine**_

_– don't blame me_

**2.**

— Ei, Narciso.

O sorriso sedutor de Pamela Isley faz valer a pena quaisquer três semanas sem notícias. Harley quer se repreender por ser tão fácil de cativar, mas o seu interesse já estava nela. Esteve durante quase todo o mês, certo?

Não havia razão para negar.

— Nossa, nojento. Vocês podem começar a atividade lésbica cheia de feromônios perto do bar, por favor, eu quero ver se algum desses garotos vale a pena.

Ok, definitivamente, Selina parece tudo, menos alheia ao que acontecia entre as duas, algo para se pensar com muito cuidado depois. No agora, Harley precisa entender o que está acontecendo. Pamela estava ali. Isso era bom, certo? Elas poderiam conversar sem precisar de um telefone.

— Você não ligou — começa sem rodeios. O quão direta Pamela era não parecia combinar muito com o tipo de quem sai da cidade sem falar nada. Mas de novo, Harley precisava lembrar como as duas não passam de desconhecidas uma para a outra. Não importava se elas dormiram juntas.

Por outro lado, também é primeira vez que a musicista aparece de jeans. A questão no momento parece muito, muito importante. Tanto que Harley praticamente os segue de olhos fixos, até a parte mais distante do camarote. O famigerado bar.

Se as costas dela estão quase nuas pela blusa reveladora na parte de trás, é mera coincidência, pensa.

— Não foi por falta de interesse — explica. Ela aponta para a garrafa de champanhe, mas Pamela nega. — Eu só não sabia até antes de pôr essa jaqueta que eu tinha o seu número.

— Achei que era sua jaqueta da sorte. Você não deveria usar muito?

— Eu não usei desde aquela noite. Não estava me sentindo muito sortuda.

— É mesmo? — provoca. — É uma pena, eu ia dizer que a minha por acaso acabou de melhorar.

A forma como Pamela pede um copo simples de água, sem gás, com muito gelo, não deveria parecer tão atraente. Ainda assim, simples como um reencontro aleatório naquela noite fria de Gotham, Harley se envolve no momento, praticamente, sem notar o tempo passar.

Em algum ponto, Selina quase a cutuca para fazê-la voltar a prestar atenção no show. Poucas bandas dominavam um palco como Birds of Prey, ver as três ao vivo era um espetáculo musical e, se Harley passou a apresentação inteira olhando Pamela Isley, isso claramente não era culpa delas.

Não existiam culpados.

Nem mesmo Harley, no auge da sua fascinação cega por mulheres bonitas, podia dizer que era só por ela ser atraente. Ok, a atração era um fator considerável. Mas a personalidade da musicista trazia a melhor virada de eventos possíveis para a noite. Mesmo que ela parecesse demais com Selina para o seu próprio bem.

A ruiva tinha quase nenhum conhecimento pela cultura pop no geral, muitas das músicas eram completamente desconhecidas para ela, embora seus comentários hilários fizessem todo o sentido na opinião de Harley. As suas gargalhadas eram uma prova, mesmo nem todas sendo por piadas muito boas. Seu senso de humor não era o mais apurado do mundo, mas combinava muito com o de Pamela.

As duas ficariam rindo sozinhas por muito mais tempo, caso Selina não tivesse acabado com os negócios e resolvido se divertir as custas delas. Era, de fato, engraçado ver Pamela tentar aprender os refrões no meio das músicas, mas Harley que não iria concordar rindo. Não quando a ruiva olhava de olhos cerrados e ameaçadores para Selina, todas as vezes que era chamada de hera venenosa.

— Você era mesmo tóxica na faculdade, Pam. Vamos lá, você sabe que eu tenho razão.

— Não é tóxico não querer dormir com você, Selina.

— É só muita falta de bom gosto — conclui. — Mas não fui eu que bebi demais e saí correndo pelo campus seminua dizendo que era a escolhida da mãe natureza.

— Espera — reclama Harley. — Você foi pra faculdade? E encontrou com a Red aqui?

— De onde você acha que eu consegui meu diploma em Negócios, Harls? Nem todas nós estávamos ganhando um Grammy aos vinte e poucos — retruca revirando os olhos. — E a sua querida Red era um pesadelo de óculos e nenhuma tolerância alcoólica.

A única parte que fixa na sua mente é a parte de Pamela de óculos. Essa seria uma visão interessante e, muito, muito quente de se ter, concluiu. Deste ponto em diante, as três continuaram com as brincadeiras e os relatos debochados de Selina.

O encerramento do show é memorável, o bônus daqueles jeans ainda parecerem tão bons na ruiva inclinada na grade do camarote, é apenas, uma provocação a parte.

Pamela era gostosa e Harley quer beijá-la de novo. Nenhuma grande novidade, pensa.

— Esse é o fim da noite para mim, crianças. — O olhar de despedida de Selina é acusatório. Sim, ela totalmente sabe sobre as duas. — Não esqueça do nosso compromisso pela manhã, querida Pamela. Aguardo você às dez.

— Nem um minuto a mais — garante. A morena parece satisfeita o suficiente, ao menos, na percepção nada confiável de Harley. Após muita água com gás, as margaritas do bar foram excelentes e, agora toda sua atenção confusa está, de novo, nas costas seminuas de Pamela.

Sim, ela era uma pervertida egoísta.

Deve ser por isso, que ao ser pega no flagra pela ruiva, sequer dava para negar algo. Felizmente, a musicista a poupa do constrangimento ao retrucar:

— Ela ainda não dorme nunca?

Os dois neurônios funcionais do seu cérebro ainda debatiam se Pamela era do tipo que malhava entre as apresentações para ter costas tão definidas. Como se você não tivesse visto ela nua, idiota. Tenha algum foco!

— Não — nega quase no automático. Então, relembra do que diabos se tratava a conversa. — Ela é como um gato todas as horas do dia. Selina não dorme nunca. Então, talvez ela seja mesmo um gato.

É um mistério como uma mulher dessas dormiu com você. Sério! Qual a porra do seu problema?

— Você tem de acordar cedo — emenda, tentando parar de soar tão estúpida. — Não que eu esteja dizendo o que você vai fazer agora, porque, tipo, você pode nem dormir. Ou dormir muito, também, eu não sei...

Harley, você é a porra de um caso perdido! Eu desisto. A voz na sua cabeça finalmente a deixa em paz. Harley aprecia o silêncio do momento e quase sorri demais ao perceber que Pamela a olha com extrema diversão.

Parece que ela já esperava nada além de investidas sem sentido da sua parte.

— Acho que eu poderia comer algo antes — retoma, sem aparentar qualquer outra intenção além da dita. — Alguma outra indicação local? Vocês de Gotham tem gostos favoritos muito peculiares.

— Na verdade, eu meio que tenho.

Harley não sabe o que quer provar a levando de volta ao seu carro. Nem muito menos, se era a decisão mais acertada dirigir tão pouco sóbria. De qualquer forma, pega as chaves no bolso da jaqueta. Pamela parece resolver por ela qualquer dilema sobre segurança no trânsito, quando a empurra contra a porta do carro.

Ok. Aquilo sim era um beijo.

Uau.

Harley, por um longo momento, não consegue entender se era só um sonho embriagado ou se estava mesmo acontecendo daquele jeito. Beijar tão bem assim devia ser proibido. Especialmente, quando se tratava de ruivas misteriosas com tendências a desaparecer.

Mas a loira não vai muito além nas suas questões de abandono. Ela tem desejo puro por aquela mulher, um incômodo grande entre a pernas e a chave do seu Audi sendo capturada bem na sua frente. Ainda dá para sentir o gosto do batom vermelho dela nos lábios quando Pamela volta a falar:

— Eu dirijo. Você lidera o caminho. Que tal?

Subitamente, Harley não se sente nem um pouco bêbada. Pelo contrário, a sobriedade nunca pareceu tão simples, em especial, na parte da sua cabeça a desafiando a se impulsionar para frente e pegar aquela chave de volta.

Se fosse para ganhar outro beijo, ou uma excelente punição pelo mau comportando, ambas valiam a tentativa.

— Sem gracinhas, querida. Você está sob meus cuidados por enquanto.

Harley morde um dos lábios e se inclina um pouco mais sobre a porta do carro.

— Mas e se eu quiser muito, muito, mesmo te desobedecer agora? — provoca com o tom de voz arrastado. Se suas mãos estivessem loucas para tocá-la nas costas nuas, não é mais por qualquer coincidência.

— Não é uma boa ideia — devolve. Mas Harley pode ver a respiração dela muito mais indecisa.

— Eu sei — responde com o completo oposto de se afastar. — Mas é muito tentador para não ariscar, Red. Você nunca teve uma tara pelo perigo?

— Não podemos...

Pamela faz uma pausa. Harley ouve o jeito que ela engole em seco, quase parecia dar para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados na ponta dos seus dedos. Os olhos dela estão escuros, como se não houvesse mais verde, apenas o escuro intenso das pupilas dilatadas. Quando Pamela volta a falar, Harley sente o fogo arder em seu interior.

— E qual o seu plano? — Ela sussurra, como se houvesse excitação e uma leve vergonha em seus lábios. — Se for o que tenho em mente, eu quero que você me foda aqui mesmo.

— Você tem certeza?

— Não é o que você quer a noite inteira, querida? — rebate de novo na altura dos seus lábios. O sorriso cheio de malícia e vazio de remorsos traduz muito. — Eu vi como você olhou pra mim o tempo todo, Narciso.

Uma súbita fúria sexual a empodera nesse momento. Pamela não a chamaria de egoísta na cara dura e sairia por isso mesmo. Não. Harley a deixaria completamente satisfeita, dolorida, com algo a lembrar no dia seguinte e, nos dias subsequentes.

Sua coordenação é impecável, quase motivo de orgulho, quando ela a puxa pela cintura e gira as posições. Estar no topo era muito melhor. Ao menos, naquele momento era ótimo para enfatizar seu ponto. A forma como Pamela a olha, quase como se duvidasse do que estavam prestes a fazer, tornava a situação ainda melhor.

Harley adorava um desafio.

— Tão bom como esses vidros são blindados, sabe. São à prova de curiosos.

As portas são destravadas com um toque da chave. Harley a gira entre os dedos, após a recuperar da ruiva, e acena na direção das portas de trás. Um convite bastante claro.

— Com medo de ser pega, Narciso?

— Só evitando que você se arrependa amanhã de foder no estacionamento do maior estádio da cidade. Depois de cair na internet...

— Perspicaz — pontua arrancando um suspiro da loira pela forma como puxa seu macacão e avança para tentar entrar no carro por cima. — Inteligente. Eu gosto disso em você.

Harley nega com a cabeça, com óbvia intenção de fazê-la entender que não ficaria com todo o controle da situação desta vez. A loira ainda tinha um ponto muito importante a fazer e havia um par de jeans apertados no caminho. Não por muito tempo, é claro. Quando as duas estão no banco de trás, lutando através do desejo latente, Pamela guia uma de suas mãos até as calças recém abertas, com apenas espaço suficiente para parte dos seus dedos trabalharem.

Corações disparam quase em sincronia, Pamela pelo toque firme, Harley pela umidade quente que sua mão encontra, amplificada pela maneira como seus sentidos parecem mais aguçados naquele espaço limitado.

Pamela choraminga, balança os quadris, mói contra a mão que segura sua boceta ainda coberta. E, assim, a vontade quase bêbada de Harley retorna com todo o fulgor avassalador de minutos atrás. Mesmo não sendo a tarefa mais fácil do mundo, com o ângulo, roupas e, necessidade de controle na ruiva faminta sob seu corpo, a loira está determinada a proporcionar um orgasmo digno de todo o desespero dos beijos das duas.

— Mais rápido — exige Pamela e, por mais que queira provocar, Harley cede um pouco. As duas estavam ofegantes demais, o ar dentro do carro era uma completa mistura de suas respirações, a sensação de estar dentro da boceta molhada daquela mulher incrível e a fazia um pouco menos malvada. É quando se concentra em empurrar, curvar os dedos e focar no local que já havia feito Pamela gritar várias vezes antes.

Ok, talvez, Harley lembrasse da última noite delas um pouco bem demais.

— Fale comigo — choraminga Pamela, quase irreconhecível da tentação encarnada de menos de vinte minutos atrás. — Eu quero te ouvir. Fale. — Harley quase para, tentando entende-la, mas é presa pelas unhas curtas a puxando com força pela nuca. — Mais forte, Harley. Eu não mandei você ser lenta.

Seus olhos estão encapuzados, os lábios entreabertos, e Pamela lambe os lábios quando Harley pergunta o que ela quis dizer.

— Eu quero a sua voz, Narciso — sussurra a beira dos seus lábios, usando o braço livre de Harley, o qual segurava no banco para manter o equilíbrio, para tentar erguer a própria postura, mas só consegue fazer seus dedos se enterrarem ainda mais nela: — Fale comigo. E me foda com força.

Harley pisca rápido, sentindo a intensidade de como Pamela conseguia a envolver da forma mais suja, até a mais sensual, com as mesmas palavras.

Então, a loira a silencia com um beijo áspero que quase faz Pamela parar de respirar. Ela se afasta um pouco, luta contra a vontade vivida de apenas a beijar sem qualquer sentido por horas, e sussurra o quão melados seus dedos estão agora, na orelha da ruiva. Ela é recompensada com o calor vivo da contração ao redor dos seus dedos, Pamela gemendo alto e agarrando-a como se nada mais importasse.

Harley, então, testa as águas. Morde, com alguma força a mais, o pescoço pálido tão acessível à sua boca, torcendo os dedos ainda mais dentro dela, para depois beijá-la vagarosamente a garganta.

— Eu podia te foder a noite inteira — começa despretensiosa. — Te deixar nua aqui mesmo, te chupar inteira e te deixar toda dolorida como você me deixou na outra noite.

Vai ver Pamela queria mesmo a ouvir falar, pois, nos movimentos seguintes, a ruiva está quase de cabeça para trás, pronta, quase implorando para ela continuar ainda mais rápido.

— Se você quer que eu te foda melhor precisa pedir, Red.

— Por favor. — Pamela implora, desesperada, impotente. É a primeira vez que ela aparenta estar fora do controle da situação. — Mais.

Harley engole em seco, empurra lentamente outro dedo para dentro dela, sem a esperar exigir por mais. Três dedos cheios e ela é recompensada com o grito arrastado de Pamela, a contração intoxicante da boceta dela apertando os dedos, e quase um grito completo de prazer de si própria. Seu carro nunca deve ter testado a tração dos pneus tão bem. Todo o exercício do último mês também estava ajudando a ter muito mais fôlego.

— Inferno, Pamela, você é tão apertada e molhada — suspira ofegante e com o braço próximo da exaustão. Mas não para. Ela não ousaria parar com a ruiva tão perto. — Encharcada, até. Eu posso sentir você escorrer pelo meu pulso. Posso continuar aqui a noite inteira. É só você pedir.

Pamela choraminga, segura com as duas mãos nos ombros de Harley, e a loira anseia por sentir as unhas varrendo sua nuca de novo.

— Você está perto, não está, Red? Você está implorando para vir agora em cima de mim.

Pamela assente, gemendo o nome de Harley mais uma vez quase como se ainda demandasse algo. Harley sente seu tremor interno, sente cada vibração de seus braços e coxas e o estrangular dos seus dedos dentro dela. A loira beija seu pescoço, deixa outra marca pouco adorável, que atrai um gemido ainda mais alto de Pamela. A ruiva tinha um ponto fraco no pescoço, lembrou.

— Venha para mim, Red. — Harley murmura, por fim.

O corpo de Pamela escuta e todo um orgasmo poderoso se rasga entre os seus dedos presos. Como uma verdadeira heroína, Harley sorri e a impede de cair e bater a cabeça no vidro traseiro, ao não conseguir mais agarrar seus ombros. A ruiva demora pelo menos um minuto completo, talvez, dois, para voltar a falar.

— Puta merda.

— Você está bem?

— Excelente — murmura com nenhuma modéstia na voz. — Isso foi quente, Harley. Oh meu Deus.

— Ainda com fome?

Os dedos da sua mão encharcada vão parar na boca de Pamela.

— Ah, você não tem ideia do quanto, querida.

(...)

Com extrema satisfação ao pegar seu lanche e muito ketchup, Harley aprecia com humor como Pamela parece chocada pelo tamanho do sanduiche.

— Sabe, esse é o segundo melhor da cidade na categoria ovo e bacon. Só não conte ao Doc ali, ele pode ficar magoado por sempre perder para o meu amigo Sal.

Pamela parece muito à vontade na cadeira quadrada de plástico bem na sua frente. As duas estão muito longe da arena de Gotham, em uma lanchonete local de aparência pouco confiável, mas com excelente comida durante toda a madrugada. Fome pós-sexo era algo muito importante de suprir, sempre.

— Não se preocupe, sou ótima com segredos. — Devolve com óbvia referência ao momento aquecido no estacionamento. Harley precisava lembrar de comprar macacões com zipers mais acessíveis.

As duas trocam olhares risonhos.

— Então, você pode me dizer se gostou do show agora?

— Não entendi metade do que aconteceu, mas, uau, a vocalista delas é mesmo incrível — confessa. Então, sem reservas, Pamela comenta casualmente: — Eu ia gostar de ver você cantar. É justo quando você me viu no teatro tantas vezes.

— Eu era uma espectadora pagante — defende Harley. A sensação de a ouvir querendo ver um show dela é nova. Ela não a entende a princípio.

— Bom, eu tenho uma boa condição financeira, mas não acho que teria dinheiro suficiente tão cedo para custear um show particular da grande Harley Quinn.

— Achei que você nunca tinha ouvido uma música minha — argumenta com nada além de provocação no tom de voz. O jantar de semanas atrás com Diana parece ter acontecido apenas algumas noites dali.

— Eu não tinha — justifica. — Mas eu sou uma mulher curiosa e eu esperava te ver de novo, mesmo você não tendo ligado. Então, eu recorri ao YouTube.

— Você queria? — Um momento de silêncio surge. Então prossegue com um sorriso idiota: — Me ver de novo?

— Oh, querida Harleen. — Pausa de propósito. Harley quer dar a língua na direção dela da maneira mais sensual possível, sem ser idiota e, então se enfiar naqueles lábios carnudos. — Se eu não quisesse, não teria vindo até aqui. Nem teria me convidado para a noite.

— Achei que você era convidada de Selina outra vez.

A provocação no seu tom de voz tenta mascarar sua surpresa. Não funciona muito.

— Eu posso ter me interessado em vir apenas quando soube que você também viria. — Ok, alguém havia voltado a ser muito direta. — Não sou uma mulher de ações sem propósito, Narciso.

Harley não sabe o que responder por todo um longo instante. Nenhuma voz grita na sua cabeça, nenhuma palavra surge. A pergunta impulsiva é a primeira e única possível no momento:

— Então o que fazemos agora?

Pamela sorri de um jeito familiar:

— Você me leva até o meu hotel e eu posso gravar meu número no seu telefone. Pra garantir que você vai ligar agora.

...

Pamela [10:02]: Estou viciada nos sanduiches do Doc.

O que ele põe na opção vegetariana?

Harley [10:02]: vc come muitas verduras red

Harley [10:02]: cuidado pode ser crack :)

Pamela [10:03]: Ele é um senhor de uns 75 anos

Harley [10:03]: exatamente vc não deve confiar em idosos. nunca.

...

Ela descobre que Pamela assinou com a DC Records não tão sem querer assim. Era importante sondar, pois se ela estivesse dentro da família, como Bruce adorava dizer, então as duas se reencontrariam na festa de domingo na mansão Wayne.

Claro, agora Harley podia só perguntar isso por mensagem. As duas estavam mantendo um contato considerável todos os dias, mas não parecia certo. Por que fazer Nygma espionar a agenda de Selina é muito melhor?

Bom, as vezes loucuras precisavam ser feitas.

Conversar pelo telefone eram mais simples. Mais normal. Eram só várias piadas ruins, provocações obvias e muitas dicas sobre o que comer em Gotham. As duas não falavam de contratos, álbuns, ou filmes, apenas reclamações mundanas sobre trabalho, um pouco sobre o tempo e muito sobre música.

Nenhuma das duas trouxe de volta a questão de como as duas faziam excelente sexo em posições insanas.

Harley decidiu manter tudo orgânico desta vez. Sem flores, sem significados, sem outros encontros ou convites. Apenas Harley e Pamela, não tão casualmente, se encontrando pela terceira vez em eventos socias sobre música.

Quem sabe o senso de propósito, sobre o que estava acontecendo entre elas, aparecesse naquele domingo a noite. Nada como os jantares da gravadora para se ter um momento apropriado para conversa fiada.

Apenas por precaução, Harley se fez irresistível em todos os detalhes.

— Eu não beberia isso. Duas doses de qualquer drinque feito por King Shark e você vai se tornar fluente em pular na piscina.

Outro encontro no bar. Ou quase, na coleção de garrafas estupidamente caras de Bruce Wayne. Pamela olhava para o copo recebido do rapper favorito de todos na festa, com óbvia suspeita:

— Obrigado pelo conselho, querida, mas eu nunca bebo nada feito por um homem.

Harley a vê deixar o copo de lado, dar um longo olhar para suas roupas desde os sapatos, e arrumar todo o cabelo para o ombro esquerdo. Como sempre, uma visão de tirar o fôlego. Ainda mais com um vestido tão bonito quanto a cor dos olhos dela.

— Eu gosto da sua corrente feminista.

— Se chama precaução — explica com um sorriso quase acolhedor. — Bonito terno. Cai bem em você.

Essa não é uma informação nova. A loira sabe que fica gostosa naquele terno feito sob medida, com a blusa branca quase toda aberta por dentro e, um enorme pingente de ouro no meio dos seios. Mesmo com sua repulsa a sapatos de salto, hoje havia uma razão óbvia para uma exceção extraordinária. Ela queria estar no mesmo pé de altura que Pamela. Quem sabe um pouco maior.

— Vermelho é realmente a sua cor, mas o verde reflete todo o brilho dos seus olhos. Como esmeraldas — provoca descrevendo a composição do seu vestido. Em seguida, aponta com o queixo para a sacada. Ninguém parecia nem de longe preocupado em observar as duas, no entanto, privacidade nunca era demais.

— Não a tiraria como uma poeta, querida.

— É a minha profissão real na verdade. Eu tenho de escrever esse álbum, sabe. Preciso treinar como melhorar minhas letras sobre mulheres bonitas.

— Você soa pretenciosa como todos os compositores que já conheci — rebate sem hesitar. Sempre era divertido testar os limites da conversa com Pamela. A surpreendia todas as vezes.

— É, só que eu aposto como sou muito mais interessante que todos eles — pontua em desafio. A ruiva parece gostar da provocação, pois um sorriso debochado logo surge nos lábios dela.

— De fato, não lembro de nenhum com uma das letras tatuada no rosto. Você é no mínimo a mais corajosa, Harleen.

Pamela fazia seu nome tosco parecer música. Ela podia a chamar do que quisesse com tantos orgasmos na conta.

— Você tem de acreditar em si mesma se quiser ir a algum lugar nessa indústria. Era isso ou me tornar uma terrível garçonete, ou uma patinadora com uma longa ficha criminal por agressões na pista.

Ela espera uma longa gargalhada de Pamela, mas ganha um olhar interessado. A ruiva se aproximar um pouco mais dela, com os cílios batendo devagar.

— É o que você seria se não fosse uma estrela do rock? Uma criminosa dos patins?

— Teria me dado bem mais dinheiro no começo do que a música — brinca, um pouco a sério demais. Às vezes, a lembrança do quão desencorajado seu destino na música havia sido, com todo o percurso acidentado, a fazia ter lampejos ruins do passado. — Não, eu provavelmente teria, sei lá, sido uma cidadã certinha e feito faculdade como todo mundo. Quem sabe me tornado uma doutora e tudo. Psicologia parecia legal naquela época.

— Isso que eu chamo de ser flexível no seu campo de interesse. Não que eu esperasse algo diferente de você.

Harley tenta não sorrir com uma resposta daquelas, mas é bastante difícil evitar.

— Eu faço o meu melhor — suspira. Então devolve a pergunta: — E você? Se não fosse essa estrela da música clássica teria sido a protetora escolhida da mãe natureza?

Pamela a empurra com o ombro com falsa irritação. Ela vê a ruiva olhar na direção de Selina, muito ocupada em vencer Bruce em qualquer argumento entre os dois, antes de responder:

— Você parece saber muito bem sobre meu gosto para plantas desde o princípio. Alguém fez uma boa pesquisa, ou subornou muito bem minha assistente.

— É, eu sou ótima pesquisando, sabe. Eu sei muito sobre muitas coisas, não preciso subornar ninguém quando tenho meu charme natural. — Pamela a olha sínica, combatendo seu sorriso pouco modesto. — Inclusive, posso te dar um excelente tour pela mansão Wayne, sabe. Como um gesto de boas-vindas à família.

— Tenho certeza que Alfred também poderia — rebate. Mas Harley tinha o argumento final a fazer quando se aproximou, um pouco mais do considerado platônico, aproveitando da falta de diferença de altura.

— É, mas eu sei onde ele esconde todas as pinturas constrangedoras e as esculturas de morcego.

— Seria rude sair antes do jantar, querida — provoca, claramente, brincando com ela.

— Nem mesmo para ver a estufa cheia de plantas exóticas lá embaixo?

Os olhos verdes de Pamela se abrem de uma forma diferente agora. Harley comemora a pequena vitória tentando não sorrir com tanta arrogância.

— Agora você acertou nas palavras, Narciso.

Com o máximo de discrição possível, as duas abandonam o lounge de entrada, com todas as bebidas e os demais convidados. Harley conhecia muito bem os corredores da gigantesca casa de Bruce, conseguindo mostrar no caminho uma das coleções mais esquisitas de seu chefe. Pamela gargalha quase alto demais quando as duas, de fato, se deparam com mais de uma escultura de morcego.

É divertido apenas fazê-la rir daquela forma. Harley desconfiava se não estava ficando viciada demais no som. Então, se ela acaba brincando demais sobre os vasos sanitários serem de ouro, isso faz a ruiva a puxar pela mão para conferir se não é nada demais. Não. Tudo estava bem. Mesmo quando Pamela tranca a porta atrás de si e a puxa pela gola da camisa para um daqueles beijos avassaladores. Oh, céus aquela boca. Mas estava tudo bem.

Ok, nada estava bem.

A tendência das duas de se beijarem e, no próximo seguinte, estarem se empurrando contra alguma superfície era infalível até agora. Incontrolável. Quase como se estivesse florescendo com força entre as duas, algum tipo estranho de hábito. Praticamente, um vício.

Essa era uma conclusão inteligente, bastante apropriada para a situação e um pouco perigosa demais. É por isso que Harley a ignora por completo.

A diversão não podia acabar assim.

— Disso eu não lembro — urmura Pamela com a boca quase devorando seu seio esquerdo. Ela se referia a sua nova adição de piercing ao mamilo. Ela também havia voltado a usar os dois de sempre na orelha, só para reforçar seu visual para a noite.

— Muito coisa mudou quando você não estava, Red.

— Interessante — diz em um suspiro, enquanto Harley geme pela nova ação da língua por seu corpo. — Porque eu planejo ficar por um tempo desta vez.

...

Harley [00:51]: minha camisa favorita tem seu batom nela :( pra sempre

Pamela [00:52]: É uma pena

Pamela [00:52]: Mas você pode pagar a lavanderia, não seja dramática narciso

Harley [00:52]: é serioooo

Harley [00:53]: ngm vai conseguir lavar vc me deve outra camisa :(((

Pamela [00:55]: Posso pagar você de outra maneira.

...

Harley acorda cedo por alguma força desconhecida pelo universo.

A disposição de uma mulher satisfeita sexualmente precisava ser seriamente estudada, pensou. Não existia melhor aplicação da ciência, sem sombra de dúvidas. E, aproveitando o bom humor, a loira fez o próprio café da manhã, respondeu a ligação de Selina e várias das mensagens de Pamela. Em seguida, completou uma sequência invejável de exercícios na sua academia particular, tomando um longo banho gelado logo depois.

Com tanta serotonina agindo no corpo, a inspiração para trabalhar uma das suas composições recentes veio enérgica. Uma melodia com um certo compasso de orquestra veio a sua mente. É fácil ficar várias horas tocando no piano e anotando a sequência de notas. Sem notar, havia passado muito do meio dia, o sol deveria estar alto no céu lá fora e seu estômago reclamava da fome.

Quando checa o celular e vê a mensagem de Pamela reclamando das práticas quando o dia estava tão bonito e sobre a falta de restaurantes vegetarianos perto do teatro, a ideia vem de forma imediata.

Almoçar com a musicista parecia certo.

Elas eram tipo, amigas, agora, certo? Amigas de sexo. Se elas tinham tantas conversas interessantes depois de um orgasmo, também podia ter almoços espontâneos no meio da semana. Não precisava ser estranho.

— Luzes baixas, boa comida com música ao fundo. Está tentando me seduzir, Harleen?

Ok, talvez, parece um pouco demais com um encontro para não ser, ao menos um pouco, intencional. A possibilidade perigosa de algo mais sério estava de volta. Vai ver é por isso que Harley opta pela saída fácil, a de rebater o tom de flerte de Pamela na mesma moeda:

— Só se estiver funcionando. Está?

— Você faz isso com todas as garotas ou posso me sentir especial?

Não parece ser um desafio, ou tem intenção de soar de tal maneira. Sequer parecia ter ligação com a sua conhecida reputação midiática — era uma pergunta genuína. Harley, por um longo momento, se pergunta o que exatamente ela gostaria de ouvir.

— Ao contrário do que se especula o tempo todo, eu não saio com várias ao mesmo tempo

— Eu lembro de uma música sua no meu momento no YouTube que não concorda com você. — A sobrancelha erguida a faz ter vontade de levantar da mesa e roubar um dos beijos sem fôlego das duas. Céus, aquela mulher era irresistível quando a contrariava. — Havia muitas modelos e você se gabava de ter dormido com todas elas de uma vez só.

— Uma boa compositora é uma excelente contadora de mentiras — provoca com a verdade.

— Não acredito em você — rebate de pronto, embora Harley possa ver a diversão brincando nos olhos dela. — Beyonce nunca mentiria para nós, fãs. Mas você tem ótimas frases de efeito, Narciso. Por favor, me chame para o seu Ted Talk.

— Você é má — reclama, jogando uma das próprias ervilhas no prato dela. Pamela quase sorri vitoriosa. — E é inteligente, então sabe que eu tenho razão. Nem mesmo Beyonce conta toda a verdade. O seu amado Bach com certeza mentia o tempo todo.

— Isso devia contar como blasfêmia, você devia ser excomungada da música de imediato, Harleen. — Harley morde o lábio para como ela soava irresistível sendo dramática. — Mas eu entendo o seu ponto aqui. Deve cansar ter uma reputação tão grande quanto a sua e lidar com as especulações o tempo todo.

— Às vezes sim — confessa. A conversa havia se desvirtuado completamente do proposito inicial, mas parecia promissora de alguma forma. — A maior parte do que coloquei naquele álbum foi uma enorme piada sobre essa coisa da minha imagem. As pessoas por alguma razão sempre querem saber mais sobre com quem você está dormindo, do que sobre a música. Ainda mais se você é uma mulher bissexual com tendências a sair com várias mulheres bonitas e alguns homens podres.

— Essa parte não estava no seu clipe — suaviza. — Então eu devo acreditar que você não é a rainha das garotas más e quebradora de corações como todo mundo comenta?

— Por quê? Com medo que eu quebre o seu coração, Red?

As provocações sempre era a especialidade das duas naquelas conversas sem rumo. A gargalhada contida de Pamela a faz aumentar o desafio explicito em seu sorriso.

— Você já se apaixonou alguma vez, Narciso?

— Sim — diz sincera. — A última vez não foi o melhor dos meus momentos, sabe. Foi na verdade a porra de um desastre. Pelo menos eu ganhei um bocado de dinheiro escrevendo sobre o desgraçado, e nunca mais precisei olhar na cara dele de novo.

Lembrar de Jay Napier nunca era agradável de se fazer. Havia muita dor no seu período de obsessão por aquele babaca, além de todos os vícios associados ao tempo em que estiveram juntos. Ter ido para a reabilitação, após uma overdose quase fatal, acabou sendo a parte até fácil do processo de superação daquele babaca.

Mas ela não quer pensar demais nisso. Harley tem alguém muito mais interessante para desejar a menos de uma cadeira de distância do seu corpo. Outra noite cheia de possibilidades muito maiores que suas várias lembranças ruins.

— Você se apaixonou demais, Red? É por isso que você quer saber o meu histórico?

— Não — diz segura. — Uma única vez eu achei que estava. Então ela preferiu ficar com o noivo e eu nunca mais voltei. Hoje eu vejo, que se eu estivesse mesmo apaixonada não teria deixado passar. Desistir sem lutar não faz nada o meu estilo, Narciso.

— Então você é a mulher que não se apaixona fácil?

Harley quer entender como ela podia ter tanta certeza.

— Não. Eu sou a mulher que nunca se apaixona.

Isso deixa Harley sem resposta. De fato, chocada.

— Isso te tranquiliza? Que eu não vou me apaixonar por você? — rebate e por pelo menos um longo instante, a loira não sabe o que responder.

— Você não vai?

— Ela diz com surpresa na voz por alguma razão — ironiza. — Chocada que alguma mulher na terra é capaz de resistir a você?

Sim. Harley não era nenhuma mentirosa, aquilo era no mínimo chocante para sua cabeça em algum nível. Ela sequer sabia se havia conhecido alguém como Pamela antes. Até agora, a paixão e a morte pareciam as únicas certezas da vida e, ainda assim, lá estava ela olhando para uma mulher que diz nunca ter se apaixonado na vida.

Uou.

— Você não pode resistir a mim — argumenta. — Nós dormimos juntas várias vezes, Red. Eu sou ao menos um pouco irresistível pra você.

— Não. Você dormiu uma vez e nas outras nós sorrateiramente fodemos em lugares pouco ortodoxos. Parece que quem não pode resistir aqui é você.

— Cruel — dramatiza. — Meu ego podia ter ficado sem essa rejeição, obrigada.

Harley espera que sua voz soe brincalhona e leve, como o planejado. Mas o choque pode ser muito mais fácil de ler do que o esperado. O olhar de Pamela, ao menos, sempre parecia enxergar tais nuanças.

— Eu não estou rejeitando você, Narciso — diz, como se fosse simples. Deveria ser simples não era? Não havia mais perigo algum. Elas estavam lidando com algo de uma noite. Apenas, com uma noite atrás da outra. — Só não estou fazendo promessas que não posso cumprir.

...

Pamela [23:51]: Eu também nunca assisti frozen

Harley [23:51]: isso explica muitaaaaa coisa...

...

Há uma pequena comemoração da parte de Harley, quando Floyd responde que a música estava boa. Mais que isso, excelente. Com potencial de single e tudo. Era a segunda letra finalizada na semana e, até aquele ponto, ela estava se sentindo a rainha da produtividade.

Como Bud e Lou pareciam querer atenção e alguma chance de passear, a loira decide levá-los ao parque para uma caminhada. Se Pamela mencionou que todos do teatro estariam lá para trabalho voluntário aquela tarde é, apenas um detalhe. Se ela tem de dirigir muitos quilômetros até o Robinson Park, do outro lado da cidade, também não é algo que ela preste atenção.

Não. Sua atenção ao sair do carro está toda no fato de Pamela Isley estar de óculos.

Ok.

É possível que seu cérebro precise reiniciar depois disso.

Era só uma armação preta, de delineado meio grosso, no estilo mais prático possível. Ainda assim, combinava tanto com o rosto dela, que parecia destacar cada traço de suavidade. A deixava impressionada o quanto os acessórios mais banais conseguiam cair tão bem nela. Era como um superpoder.

É a primeira vez que óculos parecem tão atraentes, sensuais, quase ao ponto de ser injusto. Ninguém deveria ser autorizado a ser tão irresistível assim. Harley só quer jogar tudo para o alto e a empurrar contra a árvore mais próxima.

— Oh, meu Deus, esses são Bud e Lou? Socorro, tipo, eles são tão grandes!

Atrapalhando todo o seu momento inútil admirando Pamela quase de longe, outra ruiva surge de súbito. Os dois cachorros começam a se agitar felizes por receber carinho entre as orelhas da garota vestida na estranha combinação de preto, roxo e amarelo. Harley ao menos respeita o estilo.

— Qual a coisa toda do voluntariado aqui mesmo, Barbs?

Ao ouvir o novo apelido, Barbara quase põe os olhos para fora de tão arregalados. Harley quase se arrepende de ter abreviado o nome. Não havia tempo para o comportamento de fangirl. Ela de fato queria respostas para como arrastar Pamela dali e a beijar até os óculos ficarem embaçados dentro do carro.

— Viemos para ajudar limpar o parque, ajudar a arrecadar fundos para revitalizar todas as arvores e restaurar os espaços públicos. Temos essa meta para tornar de novo esse um espaço da comunidade antes do inverno. Se você doar mais de 100 dólares pode ganhar uma dedicatória como contribuinte.

— Sem dedicatórias. — Corta, olhando de volta a ruiva irresistível de óculos, com a camiseta igual a de Barbara. Uma ideia surge. — Mas é Pammy ali na mesa que está ajudando com a papelada?

— A senhorita Isley veio pelo time das árvores e está...

— Obrigada, Barbs. Você sempre é ótima para as minhas ideias.

Como Harley conhece Pamela muito melhor agora, tal informação não é nenhuma novidade. O seu plano, por outro lado, estava pronto para ser executado.

A loira põe, então, seus óculos escuros e ergue o capuz do moletom. Nada como um disfarce barato e fácil para a fazer evitar qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse Pamela. Ao chegar na mesa armada com uma faixa do projeto Gotham Verde, Harley sorri para a sobrancelha erguida que a aguarda.

— Veio apoiar a comunidade, Harleen?

Mesmo sabendo que era exatamente esse tom de desafio que a esperava, a loira ainda finge ter sido pega em flagrante. Essa parte era importante para seu plano de 30 segundos.

— Claro que sim, Red. Como você adivinhou? — A resposta vem acompanhada de um breve momento de exibicionismo. Harley tira o celular da cintura dos jeans, sem se preocupar em voltar a cobrir a barriga. Da capa do celular, tira um cartão na cor prata. — Hora de servir ao público exatamente o que o público precisa.

É assim, tão casualmente quando dizer que o tempo estava uma droga, Harley Quinn doa 100 mil dólares para arrumar todas as árvores possíveis daquela parte da cidade. O triplo da meta geral para revitalizar todo o parque. Ninguém comenta como diabos o seu cartão de crédito passa tanto dinheiro, tão fácil.

— É a sua boa ação do dia?

— Mais como vou vou te levar para almoçar mais cedo — admite sem qualquer vergonha. Pamela parecer gostar muito mais da sua ousadia, do que da falsa modéstia.

— Hoje você não vai passar fome, Narciso.

Quando Pamela vem na sua boca algumas horas mais tarde, montada sobre o seu rosto, Harley se convence que as garantias de contribuir para o meio ambiente valem mesmo a pena.

(...)

— Então o que você acha? — Harley pergunta.

— É bom — murmura a resposta mastigando devagar.

— Só bom?

Contrariando uma de suas regras pessoais de não criar expectativas demais, Harley espera a resposta ansiosa:

— É muito bom.

Toda a expressão facial da cantora demonstra um princípio de revolta. Era como se alguém a tivesse chutado por baixo da mesa de ferro.

— Só isso? Não como a melhor coisa que você já comeu na vida?

— Isso parece um pouco demais, Narciso.

— É ovo, bacon e queijo americano. Ninguém faz um sanduiche desses melhor que o Sal. Certeza que você só não quer admitir a verdade, Red.

— Eu já provei sabores melhores — insinua com o tom certo para fazer Harley, quase, imaginar. Então, engole em seco. — E o meu sanduiche é diferente. Eu não como bacon, lembra? Vegetariana aqui.

Ao contrário do que o tom de Pamela insinua, ela lembra. Talvez um pouco demais do que seria seguro para o seu coração naquele arranjo. Claro, Harley prefere não pensar a respeito.

— Mas o ovo frito com molho é todo o segredo. Essa é a real magia da culinária, Red. — Confidência como se fosse um segredo milionário.

Mesmo que os seus locais favoritos da cidade não fossem objetivamente os melhores possíveis na aparência, a ruiva sempre parecia entender o apelo — e gostar da comida. Depois da noite que tiveram, não existia um café da manhã mais apropriado.

Isso a faz lembrar de uma dúvida de mais cedo:

— Você pretende comprar uma casa ou um apartamento aqui?

Pamela estava instalada no hotel do Grant Park por pelo menos um mês e meio agora. A suíte era bastante espaçosa e, com uma organização impecável — com exceção dos últimos dois dias, em que elas fizeram uma maratona sexual bastante extensa. Harley nunca havia se sentindo tão satisfeita por doar para um parque na vida.

Mas ela sabia muito bem, pelo seu tempo de tour, que embora seja empolgante no início, a estadia em hotéis tendia a se tornar um fardo muito rápido.

— Eu já tenho uma casa. — diz, simplesmente. — Ficar no hotel não é perfeito, mas é pelo menos perto do teatro. Fica mais fácil ir ensaiar de manhã.

— Só que agora você não pensa em ficar melhor instalada? Faz sentido ter uma casa aqui também para lidar com as coisas da DC.

Harley tenta não soar interessada demais. Claro, ela estava, mas não daquele jeito. Ficar com Pamela era divertido, empolgante, extremamente satisfatório e ela não quer estragar tudo, mas nem sempre era fácil saber o que a ruiva queria. Era a primeira vez que alguém a conseguia vencer na parte de ser vaga sobre tanta coisa, sem soar superficial.

— Eu gosto de me considerar uma artista que se inspira no natural. Ter uma casa aqui parece um pouco distante demais disso.

— Ao natural? Então você fica nua com frequência em casa, ou só gosta de admirar suas musas inspiradoras assim? — diz forjando inocência.

— Tenho certeza que a sua mente criativa imaginou isso muito bem, Narciso — insinua. — Sinto muito em te desapontar, mas você sabe muito bem que eu tenho inclinação muito maior a plantas do que a pessoas.

— Uau, Selina tem mesmo razão sobre você, Hera Venenosa — brinca. — Aqui tem plantas — Volta a justificar —, nós vamos até ter um parque novo. Tenho certeza que Gotham pode ter alguma inspiração natural para artistas como você.

Harley quer dizer a cidade, mas ainda mais a sua casa. Ela se orgulhava do quanto o seu jardim também faz Pamela sorrir. Talvez, por isso, elas almoçassem tanto nele.

— Mas o resto da cidade é um tanto cinza e chuvosa demais, você não acha? Se eu apreciasse algum desses aspectos constantes do clima, nunca teria saído de casa.

— Onde você nasceu? Na cidade dos Cullens de Crepúsculo?

— Em Seattle — responde revirando os olhos. Harley solta uma risada abafada com a forma como ela mordia o lábio a chamando, com toda certeza, de idiota mentalmente. — Não fez toda a sua pesquisa, Harleen?

— É um pouco difícil quando você não tem muito o que pesquisar — confessa. — Não encontrei quase nenhuma entrevista, só as da critica especializada, e nem os vídeos das suas apresentações são fáceis de conseguir. Você é como um mistério da música clássica, Pamela Isley.

A ruiva pausa por um momento. O olhar dela não traduz quase nada, nem mesmo uma pista de quais eram seus pensamentos.

— Você gosta do que não entende — conclui como se fosse uma constatação casual. — E do que não pode ter. Especialmente, quando você tem tanta certeza que vai conseguir.

— Como toda pessoa famosa — arrebata em tom de piada, apesar de ser um pouco cruel como também era a verdade. Isso a deixa um tanto insegura.

Seria essa ainda toda a razão daquele envolvimento com Pamela? A provação de que ela podia ter tudo que queria? Harley esperava que não. Às vezes era difícil até para ela entender a própria cabeça. Nunca parecia ter as certezas necessárias.

— Eu achei que estava tendo alguma coisa de você. — Volta a responder. Pamela parece quase esperar aquela colocação.

— Você tem. — Algo casual, quer perguntar de volta, mas as palavras não vêm. Ela ainda não quer estragar tudo. Se fosse, tudo bem, era divertido. Não tinha porque fazer disso uma questão maior, nenhuma dela tinha sentimentos para envolver afinal. — Mas eu ainda sou um mistério, certo?

Certo.

Não era preciso responder, embora Harley sinta que precisa:

— Na primeira vez que eu te vi tocando sim. — Pausa. — Só que não foi só isso que me fez voltar quando eu já tinha conhecido você no camarim.

— O que foi então?

— Se eu te contar você nunca vai parar de tirar com a minha cara — provoca apenas pelo prazer de blefar. A ruiva se limita a sorrir maliciosa: — Você e Selina são cruelmente parecidas.

As duas também eram práticas, pensa. Vai ver Pamela a via como uma garota mimada que sempre tem tudo e agora estava a fazendo suar um pouco. Ou não. Pensar que Pamela faria algo assim era justamente supor que era tudo sobre ela de novo.

— Eu prometo ser criativa se o fizer — assegura pegando o guardanapo para limpar as mãos.

— Não. Não vou falar. Vou manter meus lábios superficiais de pessoa famosa para mim.

— Eu nunca disse que você era assim — arremata e faz Harley parar de falar na hora. — Quando eu vi você a primeira vez, eu pensei: ela tem mesmo uma tatuagem na bochecha?

Duas. Só que Harley não a interrompe, apenas pensa que aquela era a primeira vez de Pamela sendo aberta sobre os encontros nada casuais das duas, para além da comida, música e sexo alucinante.

— Em seguida em pensei: que bom que eu tenho essa enorme queda por tatuagens. Elas são tão... impressionantes.

Essa parte Harley sempre notou pela forma como Pamela a tocava. Cada vez que ela colocava os dedos sobre os desenhos, quase dava para ver o brilho da excitação pura nos olhos dela.

— Então, você me achou impressionante?

— É uma forma de ler o que disse — diz com a mão próxima o suficiente para quase dedilhar as letras em seu rosto.

— Você tem alguma que eu não notei?

Pamela não parece intimidada pelo local, mas fala alto o suficiente apenas para Harley ouvir:

— Nós fodemos diversas vezes na minha cama e você ainda me pergunta, Narciso?

— Eu estava muito concentrada em te fazer gozar todas as vezes e a oportunidade faz o ladrão, como dizem. — A memória dela também não era das melhores, embora tenha certeza que não esqueceria se tivesse visto uma tatuagem naquela pele pálida. — Mas você faria uma?

— Não sei — comenta roubando um pouco do seu suco de laranja. — Dizem que dá azar escrever num quadro que já é bonito.

Harley ri da sua presunção.

— Eu tenho quase duas dúzias delas tentando só ser gostosa.

— Sério? Eu notei pouco mais de vinte.

— Então você contou — provoca de propósito. A forma como as pupilas dela parecem crescer, quase de imediato, ao olhar para a tatuagem no seu busto, a faz ter ideias para mais tarde.

Em contrapartida, Pamela apenas dá de ombros como se a resposta fosse óbvia.

— Eu disse que tinha uma queda, garota gostosa.

(...)

Floyd ri da sua cara via FaceTime.

Harley estava tentando acertar o novo arranjo combinado entre os dois para a composição nova, e falhava miseravelmente sempre que aparecia notificação das mensagens de Pamela na tela. Não havia concentração que resistisse a isso.

Após uma semana recheada de compromissos de trabalho para as duas, o único contato possível foi via celular. Harley estava tentando a fazer usar emojis. Pamela gostava de fazer sua vida mais difícil e fingia não entender nenhum deles.

— Melhor deixar para amanhã, superstar. Tá mais fácil eu voltar para Gotham e tocar pra você do que a gente se entender nessa finalização hoje.

A loira revira os olhos.

— Eu entendi a modificação, só estou testando diferente, ok.

— Qual é, você já mentiu melhor que isso, criança. Nós dois sabemos que você não vai render porcaria nenhuma se estiver com a cabeça noutro lugar. Sua criatividade é merda.

Floyd as vezes era um idiota, mas hoje ele era um idiota com razão. Ela encerra a chamada com um beijo para Zoe, a filha dele, com quem seu ex-colega de banda havia ido passar a semana em Star City.

Colocando. por fim. o celular de lado, Harley se concentra da melhor forma possível. Tentando o principio do arranjo novo, não demora até seguir para uma das suas composições mais famosas. Eram melodias muito parecidas. Jokes on you era praticamente a trilha sonora do seu término problemático com Jay, e por isso Selina passou a letra adiante.

Harley preferia evitar gravações tão pessoais. Era complicado. Não a deixava confortável ter parte do seu repertório tão ligado assim a uma pessoa só, especialmente, sobre aquele enorme babaca.

— Então você também toca como uma pianista — anuncia a voz melódica de Pamela. Ela estava escorada na porta de entrada como se pedisse permissão para entrar. — Essa é do novo álbum ou só algumas das suas letras que eu não conheço?

— Esqueci que eu sou a única que é sua fã aqui — dramatiza. — É, eu escrevi essa tem muito tempo. Mas Katanna sempre tocou o acústico muito melhor do que eu. Ela é a pianista, eu só sei o básico.

— Precisamos concordar em discordar, querida. Eu adorei. O básico nem sempre precisa ser ruim.

Harley sai de trás do piano e acena para a outra entrar.

Quase todo o terceiro piso da casa era dedicado aos seus instrumentos e a um estúdio particular de gravações. Com uma casa tão ridiculamente enorme, seria desperdício de espaço não ser capaz de trabalhar dali.

— Eu não esperava por você hoje — ironiza. — Pelo visto, Nygma tem muito mais simpatia para liberar a sua entrada do que Barbara tinha pela minha.

— Deve ser porque você não olha o seu celular, Narciso. Nem lembra como ele até já me viu chupando o seu pescoço. Liberar o meu acesso não é nada — argumenta a ruiva colocando a mão nos jeans. — Mas se você estiver ocupada eu posso vir outra hora.

— Negativo. Eu preciso muito ouvir tudo sobre você fazer uma playlist sobre mim e qual filme incrível você vai começar a produzir a trilha sonora.

Pamela tem o olhar afiado e cruza os braços ao escutar sobre o filme. Quase dava para ouvir a perguntar cheia de falsa indignação antes dela falar:

— Selina te contou?

— Claro que não, Red. Você conhece toda a baboseira da ética de trabalho dela. Mas eu tenho meus contatos.

Ok, talvez, o pobre Nygma tenha tido algum trabalho para conseguir essa informação da assistente de Selina, mas era por uma boa causa. Ver a cara de surpresa de Pamela era impagável.

— Precisamos comemorar — diz pegando as taças do minibar, do outro lado do enorme cômodo. Há algum tempo atrás, gravar bêbada era quase uma necessidade, hoje era só uma forma bonita de decorar a parede. Menos um vício para se preocupar, pensa.

— São quatro horas da tarde.

— E daí? Não há hora certa para um brinde. E dá muito azar desperdiçar champanhe, sabia?

— Você vai brindar por mim? — pergunta com obvia malícia, a seguindo até o bar.

— Eu sempre vou brindar por você, Red.

Se elas acabam sem roupa em cima do piano, Harley não pode reclamar da falta de foco desta vez. Tocar Pamela era como tocar a melhor composição da sua vida.

(...)

— Ok, Rotten tem um apelo, você precisa admitir.

Harley deita com a cabeça na barriga nua da violoncelista. A boca ainda úmida pôr a ter feito gritar apenas um minuto antes no tapete do estúdio. Pamela, por sua vez, dá uma gargalhada arrastada e tira uma mecha grande de cabelo que estava quase caindo sobre o seu rosto.

— Você fala como se eu odiasse a música — reclama ainda aos risos. — É só... ela é um pouco triste demais. Não sei, você escuta a batida de mil guitarras juntas e jura que vai ouvir rebeldia, mas a letra diz muito mais sobre tristeza. A maioria das suas músicas parece dizer.

— Então você acha que o meu lírico é depressivo?

— Eu não deveria? — pergunta parecendo tão embriagada pelo último orgasmo quanto pelo champanhe.

— Talvez. Eu não sou muito boa em escrever sobre o que me faz feliz, Red. — O tom de piada volta. — Ao menos as de tristeza e rebeldia dão muito, muito dinheiro.

...

Harley [08:51]: reeeeeeeeed

vc levou minha jaqueta da sorte!!!11

vou chamar harvey dent pra te prender

Red pimentinha [08:55]: é por isso que você não devia beber demais, narciso

Harley [08:55]: eu ñ estava tao bebada assim x(

Red pimentinha [08:55]: você quase chorou quando eu disse que estava frio e havia saído sem casaco.

vim com a jaqueta por sua causa ;p

Harley [08:56]: ...

Harley [08:57]: ok, essa foi totalmente minha irmã gêmea eu posso provar.........

...

Kitty [08:57]: vou enfiar esse celular na sua CARA

Kitty [08:57]: presta atenção na droga da reunião!!!!!!!!

Harley [08:57]: mas eu to de ressacaaaaaa :((

Kitty [08:58]: problema SEU

não fui eu que quis tocar na porra do coachella

...

Harley se arrepende de ter escutado Clark falar tão bem de festivais no meio do deserto. Ser o novo Indiana Jones do cinema devia ter subido a cabeça dele. Agora ela tem três shows marcados para outubro e nenhuma disposição prévia para tanto.

Isso a faz sentir falta do idiota.

(...)

— Nós devíamos ir ao jardim botânico.

Pamela parece surpresa que ela ainda tenha algum fôlego após a sessão aquecida de beijos na piscina. Era um dia atípico de calor em Gotham e Harley estava aproveitando o dia de folga da ruiva, dando um para si mesma.

— Não sabia que Gotham tinha um desses — murmura com a boca descendo pelo seu pescoço. Harley sorri ainda mais.

— Até tem, mas sempre fica fechado pra estudo das plantas, ou sei lá. Metrópoles por outro lado... podemos cruzar a ponte. Clark adora se disfarçar como guia turístico e por aqueles óculos pra mostrar tudo pra gente.

Pamela ainda parece presa em descer pelo seu busto. Ao chegar na sua tatuagem do peito, parece parar e analisar algum dilema:

— Isso não ia deixar um monte de paparazzis correndo atrás de vocês? Como naquela noite especifica em que nos conhecemos — explica, voltando a chupar a pele exposta pela tira do biquini. Pamela realmente gostava das suas tatuagens da forma mais sexual possível.

— Eu sei como a gente pode se esconder e bem, a maioria só vêm quando as assessorias chamam, de qualquer forma.

— Sério? Me sinto chocada pelo teatro midiático dos famosos — retruca irônica, embora Harley perceba como ainda é uma informação nova para ela. — Diana também vai estar por lá? Eu vi que eles voltaram.

— Estou começando a ter certeza que você lê os portais de fofoca, Red. Não tem outra explicação. Nem eu sabia disso mesmo sendo o pivô da separação.

— Barbara passou uma manhã inteira me explicando como o novo filme dos dois vai ser incrível para manter as aparências de casal feliz.

— Barbs é uma garota esperta — concorda. — Saudades de Diana? Achei que ela tinha esgotado todas as chances de flertar com você.

Pamela demorar um pouco mais na tortura velada da sua pele, antes de provocar com um sorriso cínico:

— Ciúmes, Narciso? — pergunta com a língua entre os dentes. — Porque eu recebi uma proposta muito interessante da assessoria dela.

— Depende, interessada em também dedilhar Diana, senhorita Isley?

— Isso seria pouco profissional da minha parte — explica com ampla ironia. — Agora vou ser a compositora da trilha inteira desse novo filme deles. Isso deve fazer dela a minha nova chefe em vários níveis.

— Isso nunca impediu ela antes — diz mordendo o lábio. — Eu poderia mesmo sentir ciúmes, sabe. Não gosto de perder para as boazinhas.

Pamela quase gargalha. Isso gera a mesma reação em Harley.

— Oh, meu querido, lírio. — É a primeira vez que Pamela a chama assim. A deixa trêmula de forma diferente. — Você sempre me fazendo querer rir.

— É meu grande objetivo aqui, Red. Senão, qual seria o ponto?

É a primeira vez que Harley tem a impressão que elas estavam deixando de ser um caso de uma estação só, para algo diferente. Restava saber se o diferente seria tão bom quanto o significado dos lírios.

Desta vez, ela não deixa de escapar da sua pesquisa uma ampla busca no Google, antes de dirigir toda sorridente a caminho de Metrópoles.

Lírios significavam beleza.

Pamela a achava... linda.

O suficiente para estar com ela e não com Diana, como era toda a questão.

Se Pamela não fosse a mulher que não se apaixona, talvez, a resposta para tantas dúvidas estivessem um pouco mais claras. Talvez, não. Harley era burra o suficiente para continuar da mesma forma. Muitos chamariam tais atitudes de coragem.

Só o tempo diria quem estava certo.

(....)

— Ah, se você soubesse, Red.

Clark murmura contrariado e arruma os falsos óculos de grau. Para a surpresa de ninguém, na opinião de Harley, o seu enorme amigo musculoso havia adorado Pamela à primeira vista. Os dois pareciam ter muito a conversar sobre plantas e livros estranhos de arte, os quais, até então, ela nunca havia ouvido falar na vida.

Agora, claro, ela estava fazendo o favor de contar todas as histórias mais constrangedoras possíveis dos dois.

— Por favor, não dê ouvidos a ela, Pamela. Harley gosta de ser uma palhacinha.

— Eu nem comecei a falar ainda da sua paixão não correspondida por Bruce, meu bebê. Primeiro, Pammy, ele fingiu gostar de morcegos...

A tarde de sol, com meu amigo de anos e a ruiva de sorriso incrível, traz além de horas de conversa e diversão. Também a inspira a escrever ao voltar para casa.

Ela ignora como parece um pouco demais com uma canção romântica para o seu próprio bem. Os arrependimentos que ficassem no futuro.

(...)

Os dias correm como a chuva forte no outono de Gotham, a maior parte do dia. Pamela detesta, mas ainda não dá indícios de ir embora da cidade tão cedo.

Isso faz Harley a zoar por mais de uma ocasião diferente. Especialmente, por não ter graça ficar no jardim molhado, embora a ruiva tenha provado como fazer sexo na grama poderia ser muito interessante, mais de uma vez.

Faz pouco mais de três meses que elas estão naquele arranjo particular de amigas com benefícios, comida pós-sexo e, mais recentemente, filmes de qualidade muito duvidosa, segundo a ruiva.

Não que Harley estivesse contando.

Era só que não tinha qualquer graça ter uma verdadeira sessão de cinema no ultimo andar da casa, se ninguém usava. Se elas eram além de amigas sexuais agora, não importavam tanto assim. Ver filmes duas vezes na semana era o novo normal.

Ok, talvez, elas tenham transando algumas vezes no meio do filme. Só para não perder a oportunidade, pensa. Até Pamela começar a acusar de escolher filmes ruins de propósito.

Então um dia tornou tudo diferente.

Naquela tarde em particular, Harley estava bastante chateada. Após ouvir uma enorme palestra de Selina sobre os prazos da gravadora, acabou ganhando de brinde um alerta velado sobre parar com as distrações de uma vez e terminar de compor.

Ela sabe, no fundo, que as vezes era necessário ver a morena como sua empresária, não uma amiga. Ainda assim, a irritava quando tentavam a controlar desta maneira. Ninguém deveria falar da sua vida sexual, ou amorosa, como se fosse objeto de um contrato.

Isso a deixa exausta.

Voltar no meio da chuva também não ajuda muito.

Quando Pamela pergunta se ela quer fazer alguma coisa, Harley responde que ficar em casa comendo sanduíches e vendo qualquer filme triste era o humor do dia. Estava tão frio. Até a sua voz estava uma porcaria por um começo de gripe. Vai ver ela deveria dormir até aquele desastre de semana passar.

Então, alguém toca sua campainha.

— Ei, você.

Pamela está tremendo, com parte da calça molhada, vestindo a sua jaqueta da sorte e com um guarda-chuva encharcado na mão. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de correr do Uber, com uma enorme sacola de pano no braço, apesar da chuva pesada que ainda jorrava lá fora.

— Trouxe o seu sanduíche. E uma sopa quente, você não parece muito bem, Narciso.

— Do Sal?

Harley sorri pela primeira vez no dia.

— Vem, vem. Você pode subir e pegar uma roupa minha se quiser. Talvez até tomar um banho para se aquecer. Eu tenho muitas calças de moletom com plantinhas agora.

— Desse jeito, vou acabar com todas as suas roupas no meu hotel.

O sorriso malicioso de Harley responde o quanto ela não se importava. Estava começando a se tornar comum que Pamela ficasse um pouco mais, as vezes dormisse na sua cama e, acabasse usando as suas roupas. Lidar com a lavanderia do hotel deveria ser um pesadelo.

— Bom vou separar essa comida e você vai se trocar.

— Mas você está quente — resmunga ao tocar as costas da mão direita no seu pescoço. — Tem um termômetro pra eu medir a sua temperatura?

— Eu sempre estou quente — diz começando a tossir, o que estraga a piada inteira.

— Você vai subir comigo e vamos te medicar, mocinha.

Pamela é mesmo boa em fazê-la tomar remédios. Até mesmo os ruins, com a promessa do seu amado sanduiche em seguida. E, após mudar para roupas limpas e a fazer comer direito, demora pelo menos dez minutos para as duas decidirem o que ver na Netflix. Pamela tinha tendências a amar filmes de terror e Harley amava animações.

O melhor dos dois mundos acaba sendo o clássico obrigatório de Neil Gaiman, Coraline. Também fala sobre flores de alguma forma, pensa.

Como as duas estavam sentadas no enorme sofá da sala da TV, em algum momento, Harley escorrega até o colo da ruiva e recebe com satisfação algum cafuné na cabeça. Quase caindo no sono, a cantora acorda com a risada de Pamela:

— Você está seriamente debochando das crianças fantasmas sendo resgatadas?

— É divertido — justifica. — Não é porque eu preciso torcer pela menina que cuida do jardim, que eu precise achar a vilã tão ruim assim.

Harley ri do tom quase óbvio dela e sente vontade de roubar um beijo rápido. Seria estranho só beijá-la agora naquele clima tão caseiro? Harley não quer arriscar. Ainda mais com a boca com gosto de bacon.

— Você já teve medo de alguma coisa, Red?

Harley tem certeza que estava quase dormindo para perguntar algo tão aleatório assim. Seja como for, Pamela ainda responde:

— Todo mundo tem medo de alguma coisa, Narciso.

— Você disse que narcisos tinham significados — confessa sem querer. A primeira conversa que tiveram voltando na sua memória. Merda. Os remédios para gripe haviam a deixado sem filtro. — Como na história, eles são egoístas.

— Sim, eles são.

Harley não quer se sentir triste, mas ela sente. Dessa vez, sem se importar em esconder. O sono parecia muito mais próximo para a deixar pensar com clareza.

— Toda história trágica traz mais do que apenas dor, Narciso. Eu tenho alguma certeza de como também mencionei que essas flores tem mais de um significado. Você se lembra?

— Eu.... sim...

— Existem duas derivações do nome — começa. Suas pálpebras pesadas se fixam no rosto dela e, no par de óculos entre elas. — Uma delas se refere ao jovem chamado Narciso que ficou tão obcecado com seu reflexo na água que caiu e se afogou. Como são flores que crescem as margens de rios, sempre com o caule inclinado para a água, por isso são ligadas ao mesmo egoísmo.

Harley poderia a escutar falar sobre plantas um dia inteiro. Quem sabe uma semana, um mês. Ela tinha um domínio tão absoluto que trazia paixão aos seus olhos. E quem sabe se, Harley olhasse o suficiente, podia enxergar o reflexo desse sentimento nos olhos dela também.

— A outra, vem das suas propriedades narcóticas. Em Grego, Narciso vem de entorpecer. E flores amarelas como as que você me deu aquele dia são consideradas especiais, por serem as flores da alegria. Também podem significar felicidade, um presente à beleza. Tudo depende de algum contexto, você não pode interpretar as flores sem considerar o todo.

— Então eu te entorpeço de... alegria? — provoca juntando os significados, quase de olhos fechados.

— Só quando você escolhe o filme certo.

...

Red pimentinha [07:55]: alguém encheu o meu quarto de hotel de narcisos

selina disse que foi ela

Harley [08:01]: ...

Red pimentinha [08:01]: agora preciso de um local pra plantar todos eles :) como está seu jardim hoje?

...

Harley acaba conversando com Selina, quando a empresária a obriga a deixar entrar na mansão com Pamela e os vários jarros de narcisos.

As duas fazem as pazes quando a morena pede desculpas por a pressionar daquela forma e promete a deixar em paz até o álbum ficar pronto. Com liberdade criativa e tudo. Harley aprecia o abraço que recebe, e como ela não comenta a coisa toda das flores de novo.

É um pouco obvio que amigas com benefícios não fazem esse tipo de gesto uma pela outra. Nem ajudam na jardinagem com tanta disposição. Mas elas não falam sobre isso.

Harley fica contente em sujar o rosto de Pamela de terra e ganhar uma porção pelo cabelo. Como uma criança de oito anos, sai toda suja do jardim e convence Pamela a usar sua banheira para um bem maior. Não é surpresas quando as duas acabam demorando tempo demais na parte de beijar e pouco na parte de tomar banho.

O filme da noite acaba sendo Frozen.

E a grande surpresa do dia acaba não sendo Selina, nem as várias dúzias de narcisos no seu jardim, ou o talento de Pamela para a jardinagem e sim como a ruiva é incapaz de terminar o filme sem chorar copiosamente. Mesmo ela tentando esconder por baixo dos óculos embaçados.

Harley segura sua mão. Elas tomam sorvete e continuam sem conversas que não poderiam ter ainda.

Depois disso ela percebe que Pamela nunca chora, exceto em filmes sobre família.

Ela gosta de segurar a mão dela todas as vezes.

(...)

Ter uma boa hidromassagem era uma boa forma de driblar a porcaria do frio, sem ficar presa dentro de casa. E se havia alguém que adorava o ar livre, com toda certeza, era a ruiva a sua frente.

As duas estão submersas pela água quente, com as luzes do deque acesas, enquanto lá fora a noite era limpa como uma tela preta. Pamela comentava sobre o fim do projeto de Diana, como as composições haviam ido tão bem com os produtores, que o estúdio havia a contratado para mais um filme.

Por outro lado, as mensagens de seus amigos loucos da Orquestra da Filadélfia a enchia com saudades. Ela comenta como talvez planejasse revê-los.

— Você e seu ar misterioso. Sempre uma surpresa saber as suas aventuras do mundo da música.

A ruiva tem os cabelos ruivos presos no topo da cabeça e o ar risonho de quem levou seu comentário como um desafio.

— O que você quer saber, Narciso? — Responde com um dar de ombros casual. — Você pode me perguntar qualquer coisa.

Seu tom cheio de malicia a faz duvidar.

— Não era você a mulher sensual cheia de mistérios?

— E eu sou. Eu gosto de ser reservada. Mas agora eu já sei muito sobre você. Uma balança desfavorável assim pode se tornar injusta muito rápido.

Harley morde o lábio. Sim, fazia sentido. Dava para dizer que elas tinham um certo nível de uma amizade agora, com todo extra da química sensacional na cama. Mesmo com seis meses de sexo intenso, nada parecia desgastado ou fora do lugar. E era só isso.

Pamela não estava interessada nela daquela maneira. A ruiva não teria problema nenhuma em dizer a essa altura da relação das duas. Ela sempre era direta com tudo. Ela nunca se apaixona, relembra.

— Achei que você achasse minha atração pelo desconhecido empolgante. — brinca. — Como você tem tanta certeza que me conhece tão bem? — desafia de volta.

— Eu observo muito melhor que você, querido lírio.

Harley estremece. Ser chamada assim a deixa meio fraca das pernas sempre. Mesmo que não significasse o que ela queria, ainda mostrava que Pamela a achava linda como as flores. Por enquanto, era o suficiente.

— Ah, é mesmo? Qual minha cor favorita então?

— Vermelho e preto.

— Bebida favorita?

— Qualquer uma com muito açúcar. Você tem um dente doce, querida.

Droga. Ok, talvez, ela tivesse acertado todas até agora.

— Filme favorito?

— Todas as animações da Disney.

— Você pode ler a minha mente? Talvez você tenha me enganando com algum poder mental, oh, protetora da natureza.

O revirar de olhos dela é familiar.

— Eu disse que eu sabia muito sobre você.

O olhar de Pamela a faz entender que é sério. Harley não sabe o que sentir exatamente, mas rebate assim mesmo:

— Ok — admite um pouco contrariada. — Você tem algo de favorito que eu já não saiba?

— E você sabe tudo que eu gosto? — retruca Pamela de volta. — Desde quando, Narciso?

— Você ama aquele compositor russo do lago dos cisnes. Adora correr de manhã pelo jardim, ou pelo parque, para olhar plantas e bebe chá muito, muito quente toda manhã. Sempre com mel.

É a vez de Pamela morder o lábio contrariada.

— Minha cor favorita?

— Verde.

— Filme favorito?

— Há, Pegadinha. Você não tem. Você ama vários filmes em diferentes categorias.

— Muito bom, querida. Você acertou quase todas.

Harley espirra água na sua direção com a ousadia dela. É claro que ela estava mentindo.

— Eu acertei todas, Red. Qual é.

— Todas as menos a minha cor favorita — diz com o tom mais falso do mundo. Harley novamente quer espirrar a água morna borbulhante nela. — Eu adoro verde, mas agora estou inclinada mais de azul. Especialmente, quando você goza nos meus dedos.

Sem qualquer vergonha, Pamela faz sua declaração olhando fixamente para os seus olhos. Harley sente seu coração de uma forma tão acelerada, que volta a bater os braços para evitar o contato visual. Era complicado.

Por um lado, a loira nunca foi tão responsável com nenhum relacionamento antes — vai ver a idade a tinha afetado de alguma maneira. Ela não queria estragar tudo. Por outro, havia a possibilidade de ela estar sendo burra esse tempo inteiro. Apenas uma delas mantinha Pamela por perto.

— Você, hm, fez faculdade?

Mudar de assunto era sempre bom. Ela sabia lidar com as banalidades e as piadas, não com sentimentos não correspondidos.

— Sim. Em Seattle. Botânica com especificação em bioquímica.

— Não estou surpresa — ironiza. Pamela espirra água de volta.

— Cheguei até o programa de doutorado muito bem, obrigada.

— Você é a porra de uma doutora? — diz de fato surpresa, se aproximando mais dela, embora não fosse novidade o quão brilhante aquela mulher era.

— Sim e não. — Tenta esclarecer melhor: — Tive de sair do programa quando um contrato muito bom na Europa surgiu e eu acabei indo. Me tornei profissional na música, voltei para o país quando me chamaram para o Instituto Curtis. Anos depois ganhei um doutorado por honra da Universidade da Filadélfia em Belas Artes.

— Doutora Pamela Isley? — diz maliciosa gostando de como isso faz os olhos verdes de Pamela um pouco mais escuros. Lá estava. A química gritante delas de volta. Essa era a única conversa mais profunda que as duas podiam ter: quando estavam dentro uma da outra.

— Doutora Pamela Ivy Goldman Isley — completa. Harley sorri como soava pomposo e, ao mesmo tempo, irresistível.

— Você tem o nome de uma rainha — provoca, praticamente no pescoço dela. Isso arrepia Pamela inteira e ela aprecia.

— Oh, Narciso, eu posso ser a sua. Não é você a rainhas das garotas más?

— Se você é minha rainha podia ficar aqui pra sempre, não? No meu humilde palácio? — diz descendo seus beijos pelo colo de Pamela. Nossa ela tinha uma queda por seios descomunal.

Pamela tem o pescoço esticado, quase com a cabeça apoiada para fora da hidromassagem e, parece entender sua proposta como outra das suas piadas exageradas.

— Eu estou falando sério, Red. Não é só flerte sem sentido.

— Não? — ironiza com sorriso incrédulo. — Você acabou de chamar para morar com você?

— Mais como ser minha hóspede — explica Harley. — Você mal fica no hotel, você sempre tá aqui e eu tenho muito espaço sobrando. O meu jardim ama os seus dedos e eu também. É tão... fácil.

— Não é contrário?

— Não. Eu vejo como você fica louca para jardinar. Eu poderia construir uma estufa pra você.

Pamela ri. Um começo de gargalhada. Claramente ainda não levando a sério sua oferta embriagada de desejo.

— Eu tenho uma estufa em casa — comenta quase sem pensar muito. Pamela não falava muito sobre essa casa. Nem sobre sua vida pessoal para além delas duas. Vai ver era por isso que elas estavam tendo aquela conversa.

— Não é preciso a estufa, mas, é realmente difícil não concordar com você sendo tão convincente — murmura quase gemendo, enquanto a cantora começa a descer seus beijos do seu colo. Ela precisa erguer Pamela daquela banheira e provar se ela está tão molhada quanto a água.

— Eu tenho uma casa de hóspedes na piscina. Não precisa ser estranho.

— Nada é estranho com você, Narciso — assegura antes de gemer contra a boca faminta, buscando satisfação.

Harley a chupa inteira, até ela dizer sim.

(...)

Pamela se muda para a casa de hóspedes. As comodidades de ser uma cantora milionária, com uma casa ridiculamente enorme, era ter uma área tão grande reservada aos hospedes, os quais, nunca hospedava. Floyd preferia dormir no quarto abaixo do estúdio quando ficava para trabalhar até tarde.

Quando era pequena, Harley nunca teve uma casa. Após ser abandonada pelo idiota do seu pai na frente do orfanato Cyrus Pinkney, acabou indo de um lar adotivo para outro, até a maioridade. Nesse período, acabou entrando na banda do Bumerangue, conheceu Jay Naiper, e todos os caras do Esquadrão Suicida, na mesma época que conheceu as drogas. Era a única forma de tocar oito horas seguidas nos bares que Jay queria.

Nesse ritmo insano, eles foram da noite de Gotham para os estreantes do ano, até seu ex-namorado estragar tudo como sempre. Isso e todas as metanfetaminas diferentes que ele havia os viciado. Selina acreditou que ela não era uma causa perdida e a lançou como cantora solo. Os prêmios vieram, o dinheiro alto também e, só então, ela foi capaz de realizar seu único desejo: ter uma casa grande como nos filmes.

E ela conseguiu.

Agora ela tem sua nova pessoa favorita morando alguns metros de distância, com todas as letras do álbum quase prontas e, bem, ela estava feliz como não se sentia em muito tempo.

Quando ela para e olha para a faixa número cinco, com uma flor desenhada bem ao lado da marcação da melodia, é quando Harley tem consciência de cada uma das palavras escritas por ela, todos aqueles meses. É quando percebe que porra, ela havia composto sobre uma pessoa só. Sobre Pamela. De novo.

Ok, merda. O que diabos ela ia fazer agora?

Possibilidades. Tudo eram possibilidades na sua cabeça. Ela sai do estúdio e desce até a cozinha, precisando ficar longe do álcool e perto de água gelada. Depois de tomar um copo generoso e passar um pouco pelo próprio rosto, Harley segue até a sala principal. Ali ficava a estante com os prêmios e as poucas fotos que havia conseguido recuperar do próprio passado.

Ela precisava pensar.

A bolha delas em Gotham era uma das melhores coisas da sua vida agora. Quase perfeita. Provavelmente, por não ser real. Elas tinham apenas a parte boa de um relacionamento que não existia. Pamela não se apaixonava. E mesmo se fosse diferente, o quanto uma paixão podia aguentar a porcaria dos rumores da sua vida pública?

Quando as pessoas descobrissem, eles iam dissecar a vida sempre reservada de Pamela e a pôr sob os holofotes. Ela ia ser conhecida como sua conquista. E pior, a próxima mulher que ela vai quebrar o coração.

Harley, novamente, se vê em um beco sem saída.

— Sonhando acordada, Narciso?

Um arrepio profundo congela seu estômago, ao sentir os braços da musicista ao redor da sua barriga. Ela também ganha um beijo molhado no pescoço e, um grande sorriso bem humorado. Pamela ainda tem cheiro de chá quente.

— Não. Eu ia me exercitar um pouco lá fora — diz baixo, como se quisesse impedir os próprios pensamentos de gritar. A ruiva não parece notar qualquer perturbação anterior sua.

— Parece que você é mesmo uma ginasta no coração, lírio. — Então, pausa, olhando na mesma direção que os seus olhos. — Eu nunca tinha visto essa foto.

A foto em questão era da pequena Harleen sorrindo ao lado de feiras sérias. Era um dos fragmentos da sua infância, por isso ela mantinha com cuidado ao lado dos prémios que mudaram a sua carreira para sempre.

— Você foi ao convento?

— Orfanato católico.

— Ainda praticante? — diz com ironia ao olhar para a escultura média bastante explicita de um demônio quase ao lado da foto. Floyd jurava que trazia sorte. Ela também gostava de arte moderna, oras.

— Não. A minha mãe era judia, porém, às vezes eu penso nisso.

Enquanto seu pai tinha sido um pilantra do pior tipo, sua mãe havia sido o oposto. Ela nunca a teria abandonado, quem sabe até a feito seguir com ginástica como foi seu primeiro sonho. Quem sabe nunca teria caído nas garras de Jay, caso tivesse onde se refugiar no começo da carreira e não teria, quase, posto tudo a perder.

Mas a vida real não se importava com as possibilidades.

O acidente a tinha tirado uma mãe, dois irmãos e esse futuro. Vai ver as coisas acontecem como precisam acontecer.

— Ela fez algo incrível em vida — murmura Pamela tocando seu rosto com os lábios. Seu coração acelera de um modo diferente e porra Harley sabe o que isso significa. — Ela fez você.

O único pensamento de Harley é como sua mãe teria amado Pamela.

(...)

Elas estão cozinhando. Ou, quase isso. Era uma tentativa bastante medíocre da sua parte e com muita bagunça de ingredientes pelo balcão. Harley tem certeza de que se a receita levasse farinha, as duas estariam cobertas de branco, neste momento, exatamente como todo filme clichê.

Como havia dispensado Clay, o seu chefe particular, Pamela era a nova líder da cozinha. A sua parte era toda sobre cortar vegetais e não fazer piadas ruins sobre tofu.

— Nossa você sabe como sujar uma garota. Parabéns, Narciso — ironiza limpando o rosto no avental tão vermelho quanto seus cabelos presos. — E como roubar uma garota também. Dá pra você devolver a minha colher, por favor?

Harley suja seu rosto outra vez com a colher de pau e tira um leve grito pela sua engenhosidade de a distrair com outro beijo. Ao menos, Pamela consegue sua preciosa colher de volta no processo.

— Quem te ensinou a ter a mão tão leve? Tenho certeza que não foi só aprendendo a tocar piano.

— Na verdade foi meu pai idiota — comenta despretensiosa. — Ele não era um exemplo muito bom.

— Homens raramente fazem algo de bom no geral — responde como se fosse uma máxima filosófica antiga. — Meu pai também era um idiota — confessa com um tom diferente.

Tirando algumas vezes, nas quais Harley a viu atender telefonemas da mãe, Pamela não tocava em nada sobre a própria família. Devia ser um assunto tão delicado quanto era para si mesma.

— Ele era costumava ser o meu herói, mas, isso passou bem rápido quando ele viu que eu não era a garota que ele esperava. Então ninguém mais na minha casa tinha qualquer remorso ao me punir, da mesma forma que a minha mãe sempre fez. — Harley vê de relance como os olhos delas estavam vermelhos por baixo dos óculos. — As únicas coisas que me faziam fugir daquele pesadelo eram as plantas do jardim e, poder praticar música quase o dia inteiro.

— Você é melhor do que qualquer um podia esperar, Red.

Pamela pisca devagar diante das suas palavras sinceras. Então, volta a mexer a panela fumegante com a colher, sem a olhar diretamente nos olhos.

— Bom, ele levou pro túmulo a vontade de me ver casada com algum doutor importante como ele. Tudo na minha família sempre foi sobre reputação. Imagina o que ele faria se me visse agora, na casa de uma roqueira rebelde? Ele morreria de novo.

— Se ele não tivesse orgulho de ter uma filha tão talentosa como você, ele bem que merece.

— Uma garota pode se acostumar mal com tantas tão palavras bonitas, Harleen.

A loira fica em silêncio, mas respira intensamente. Pamela pode sentir. Harley sabe que ela pode, embora ainda aparente receio em a olhar nos olhos. Harley se sentia da mesma maneira. Talvez todas as dúvidas sobre o que elas tinham desaparecessem se ela olhasse demais. Talvez olhar agora a fizesse enxergar como elas não eram nada além de benefícios mútuos.

— Se você queimar esse cozido, Red, você nunca mais vai ter moral comigo.

Ela sente a mulher contornar o balcão a sua frente, voltando a sorrir. As piadas também estão de volta. O clima volta a ser leve e, Pamela começa a falar sobre como suas habilidades culinárias eram excelentes.

Harley quer viver naquele momento um pouco mais.

(...)

O inevitável acontece.

A primeira grande briga delas vem por algo quase idiota.

Com o início de outubro, Gotham estava mais fria do que nunca, o coachella era em alguns dias e, por algum milagre divino, Harley conseguiu fechar todas as composições e melodias do álbum novo. Até Selina estava eufórica com a possibilidade de ser o trabalho mais empolgante e confessional da sua carreira, nas palavras de Floyd.

Isso leva Harley a insistir por uma comemoração digna no Icerberg Loung, apenas ela e Pamela. Até aquele ponto? Nada anormal. A noite é maravilhosa, com um jantar cinco estrelas, beijos aquecidos na pista de dança e, o verdadeiro privilégio de ver Pamela vestida como uma imperatriz.

Por vários momentos, seus olhos se perdem ao admirá-la, importando cada vez que ela sorri, cada vez que as suas mãos se tocam. Harley tem certeza de que está quase pronta, ela sabe que precisa falar em algum momento. Mas Pamela ainda parece quase como um sonho, impossível de tocar sem acordar no mesmo instante.

Então, os paparazzis fazem questão de a despertar como um soco na cara. Algum desgraçado avisou das suas reservas.

Tentando lidar o melhor possível com a situação, segue em silêncio todo o curto caminho da saída do restaurante até o carro, com a porta aberta pelo manobrista, mantendo as mãos nas costas de Pamela. Os flashes eram fortes, mas podiam ser bem piores. Assim como a enxurrada de perguntas.

Só que a ruiva não estava preparada para aquela parte da sua vida. Não. Ao ouvir a provocação de um deles sobre Diana, na clara intenção de a irritar e diminuir sua carreira, Pamela responde com veneno escorrendo a voz. Então, ela comenta em alto e bom tom, como nenhum deles seria capaz de fotografar o tempo maravilhoso que tiveram juntas.

Merda.

Isso acaba a irritando para além do aceitável. Pamela não sabia. Ela nunca havia lidado com aquilo antes, não era justo se sentir tão zangada assim. Mas o estrago estava feito e, as especulações iriam explodir na cara delas amanhã.

Porcaria.

Se Harley não se sentia pronta para lidar com isso, Pamela muito menos. Para começar elas nem eram algo, certo? Seria outro escândalo a revelar. Só que apenas uma delas está irritada agora.

— Por que você está agindo desta maneira? Não foi nada demais. — A ruiva pergunta nada contente.

A discussão começou pelo silêncio tão atípico em Harley até voltarem para casa. A ruiva não parecia capaz de entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

— Você não entende, Pamela — resmunga chutando os sapatos e se servindo de um pouco de uísque. Ela merecia um gole por aquela noite arruinada. — Eu estou assim porque se associar comigo vai ser um grande pesadelo pra você amanhã. Vai ser uma merda, vão especular sobre tudo, dizer coisas horríveis e te tratar como o meu próximo alvo.

— Eu posso lidar com isso, Narciso. Sou uma mulher grande o suficiente para saber o que é verdade ou não com a mídia que temos.

— Até eles começarem a achar que você é minha namorada. Aí tudo vai estar fodido.

Pela forma como Pamela a olha de volta, Harley ter certeza que merece um tapa.

— Você não pode decidir por mim se isso importa. A privacidade é minha, a vida é minha. Se eu queria aparecer por aí com você não é um problema pra você surtar, ok? — Em seguida, complementa com frieza; — Eu não tenho medo da parte ruim de te verem comigo, Harley. Mas e você?

A razão da briga não se resolve. A dúvida latente sobre elas estarem juntas permanece. Mas elas fazem ótimo sexo de reconciliação. Harley acredita que por enquanto isso seja o suficiente.

(...)

A abertura do coachella é na tarde seguinte. Ela precisa voar para a California com três shows reservados em dois diferentes festivais de outono. Ela ainda não estava a fim, mas era a headline duas noites seguidas em National City e depois precisava voar para São Francisco para uma apresentação especial.

Ossos do oficio.

Ela pergunta se Pamela quer ir, mas a ruiva se desculpa mencionando o seu projeto novo. Ela tinha alguns prazos para cumprir com o estúdio e, ao contrário dela, pensa, a musicista era alguém responsável com o próprio trabalho. Desde o incidente no Icerberg Loung — e a ação mais que eficaz de Selina em comprar a gravação do fotografo —, as duas estavam até conversando bem, embora, houvesse essa estranheza a todo momento.

Harley sabia que ia estragar tudo.

Não importava se Pamela dizia que estava tudo bem. Elas não estavam. Um ótimo termômetro era como elas mal haviam se tocado a semana inteira, após a reconciliação.

Ela tenta não pensar nisso quando vai para o aeroporto, no avião, depois de evitar dormir para não sonhar com ela. Tenta não pensar nas músicas que compôs. Nem nas implicações dos próprios sentimentos.

No entanto, tudo acaba sendo em vão. Na primeira entrevista, antes do primeiro show, um repórter pergunta sobre o próximo álbum e se havia alguma inspiração para o lançamento antecipado.

A falta que ela sente de não ter Pamela ali, responde por si mesma.

(...)

Harley se sente uma completa idiota. Ela olha o celular e quase aperta em ligar todas as vezes. Em seguida, desiste e põe de volta dentro da jaqueta.

Antes de voltar para o hotel aquela noite, com o segundo show da viagem concluído, Clark resolve aparecer, como sempre, com uma festa estravagante para os dois irem juntos. Claro que não era uma boa ideia.

Da última vez, seu querido amigo havia a levado para a festa que Lex Luthor estava dando para o seu aniversário e isso quase a colocou em quarentena dentro casa. Desta vez, é namorada de Kara Danvers, outra Luthor, a anfitriã da noite. Pelo menos, essa não tem a mesma energia de quem quer estragar a sua vida, como Lex. Mas ainda não fazia disso uma boa ideia.

Ok. Podia funcionar. Se ela ficasse sentada naquele sofá até Clark desaparecer, com algum cara aleatório, podia pegar seu algodão doce coberto de vodca e continuar o resto da noite tentando tomar coragem para ligar para Pamela. Ela não era boa em conversar, mas elas precisavam conversar.

— Ei, superstar, como vai a sua noite?

A loira leva um susto nada leve com a chegada inesperada de Floyd. Aquele idiota adorava fazer isso em toda oportunidade possível.

— Se esse palito fosse uma arma eu teria enfiado ele em você — resmunga contrariada. — Não assuste uma dama desse jeito. É grosseiro.

— Com qual das suas personalidades eu estou falando hoje? Parece um pouco com a número sete. A que vai te fazer ter diabetes comendo essa coisa aí.

— Só se eu começar a ter tantas personalidades quanto você teve divórcios — retruca. Não era novidade como seu humor estava uma merda. — Uma garota não pode querer comer algo ridiculamente doce sem ser assustada por um idiota?

— Uau, você precisa parar de andar com esse monte de atorzinho barato. Olha o que eles fizeram com você, a garota malvada está com medo de engasgar com algodão agora?

— Eu não ando com um monte deles. Clark é do tamanho de uma geladeira, mas ainda não é dois.

— Tá, mas isso não importa. Eu quero saber é porque não recebo uma ligação sua desde a última música que você gravou. Cadê sua consideração, superstar?

— Eu tô meio de uma crise sentimental e você não é o melhor dos conselheiros, ok? Eu só queria fechar o álbum e sumir um pouco.

Floyd e Harley se entendiam bem neste aspecto. Haviam entrado naquele ramo pelo dinheiro, não pela fama. Os desdobramentos de reputação nunca foram algo que ela quis lidar na vida. Ainda mais, quando eles se misturavam as partes importantes.

Sim, Pamela era importante. Como ninguém nunca foi antes. Essa era parte que mais a amedrontava.

— As suas músicas novas. Caramba, você anda inspirada em, garota.

— Sim. Eu ando escrevendo muito — responde vaga. Ela não quer pensar nas músicas, nem o que cada uma significava. Nem muito menos, como podia estar prestes a perder tudo de novo.

— E essa garota é boa pra você?

A porcaria do seu sorriso involuntário a trai como se não fosse parte do seu rosto. Harley enfia o algodão na própria boca para não ter de responder.

— Eu vejo a forma que você anda sorrindo tem meses e as coisas que você disse em cada uma das composições, nossa, nem tente me enganar. Ninguém ia escrever esse tipo de coisa sobre algum casinho sem importância.

— Eu posso estar me apaixonando no momento. Não é grande coisa. Eu disse que estava em crise sentimental.

É a primeira vez que Harley admite em voz alta. A porcaria do seu estômago se revira com a sensação de provar a verdade.

— Paixão? Aí superstar, não é só paixão que eu vi ali.

— Você é um idiota — retruca sem paciência. — Claro que é paixão. O que mais ia ser?

— Amor. Você ama essa garota, nem tenta negar. Eu nunca te vi ficar perturbada desse jeito por ninguém.

Harley engole seco. A língua ainda cheia de açúcar parece um pouco amarga. Amor? Poderia ser amor? Ela não sabe o que é esse sentimento há muito tempo. Talvez tanto tempo que Floyd tenha mesmo razão. Sim. Ela está a apaixonada, profundamente, talvez, amando Pamela Isley. Como diabos ela ia lidar com isso?

A resposta vem com Clark erguendo um shot de tequila. Harley pega o copo da mão dele, vira de uma vez e vai na direção do bar. Ela não tem neurônios suficiente pelo resto da noite para lidar com os próprios sentimentos.

Quando a festa termina, suas pernas estão moles, Clark havia sumido de novo e, ao invés de voltar com Floyd como era o lógico, decide impulsivamente aceitar o convite de Kate Kane para voltarem juntas para o hotel. A modelo era uma das convidadas do festival, então não é nenhum sacrifício.

Claro, vários fotógrafos acabam as flagrando saindo da festa. Havia vários deles sedentos por algum furo o festival inteiro. Kate era atraente e, estava quase a carregando até o elevador. Harley sóbria entenderia as repercussões da manhã seguinte, mas a embriagada de tequila não. Para ela, tudo estava bem, não era nada demais. Ela ama Pamela e não para de falar um minuto que seja sobre isso. Como ela é incrível, como ela toca como um anjo. Como ela estava... apaixonada.

Kate resmunga os parabéns quando a deixa dentro do quarto. Então, todo mundo na internet e, nos canais de fofoca, parece ter algo diferente a dizer sobre o novo casal quente do momento.

(...)

A ressaca a acerta com força na cara.

Beber até desmaiar, aos trinta, não era mais tão divertido assim. Os seus órgãos internos pareciam a querer punir com vigor, para isso não se repetir nunca mais. Harley tem certeza que nunca mais vai beber tequila na vida.

Especialmente, quando tem alguém batendo na porta do quarto como se estivesse acontecendo um tiroteio lá fora.

— Silêncio, inferno! Tem alguém tentando.... sei lá, não morrer aqui.

— Você vai querer morrer daqui a pouco quando Selina conseguir falar com você, superstar — avisa Floyd de óculos escuros, aparentando tanta ressaca quanto ela. — Ela me fez vir até aqui agora para você não perder a droga do seu show.

Harley entende o tamanho da merda quando consegue olhar o celular, a caminho do aeroporto, e quase joga a porcaria do aparelho janela a fora. Sentir raiva não era bom para a ressaca. Só aumentava a vontade de querer vomitar seu estômago todo para fora.

A droga dos paparazzis estariam esperando pelo seu embarque, então Selina faz um verdadeiro malabarismo a distância para a fazer chegar ao hangar particular da L-Corp — a grande organizadora do festival, pela entrada de funcionários. Pelo menos isso funciona. Em pouco mais de uma hora e meia hora, várias pausas para vomitar dentro do jato particular e muita água, Harley quase estava pronta para andar como um ser humano.

Assim que sai do avião, decide ligar imediatamente para Pamela.

Mas a ligação jamais completa.

Linha indisponível.

Porra.

Não era possível.

O pior cenário estava lá. E, lá estava ela do outro lado do país sem poder fazer nada para resolver isso. Harley tem vontade de bater a cabeça contra o vidro do carro, até algo fazer sentido, mas ela acaba vomitando sua água na mesma hora por mexer demais a cabeça. Como diabos ela ia fazer um show assim, era um mistério ainda.

Inferno, foda-se o show. Ela não consegue acreditar que Pamela agora achava que ela era uma traidora. Ou seja, lá o que era possível trair quando elas não tinham nada oficialmente. Claro, Harley ainda estava apaixonada, porra, ela sequer conseguia parar de pensar naquela mulher. A deixava borbulhando de ódio não ser capaz de dizer tudo isso para quem importava.

Se ela tinha alguma chance de começar algo, por mais minúscula que fosse, não havia mais.

Isso a leva de um estágio profundo da raiva, para o completo desânimo. O tipo de tristeza excruciante que a faz se jogar no sofá do camarim como se fosse a porra de um término.

Vai ver ela ainda estava bêbada, pois já sente bem nítida a dor de um coração partido. Só a possibilidade de Pamela nunca mais a querer faz todo seu corpo doer como inferno. Ao contrário do que sentiu ao se ver sem Jay, Harley não se sentia dependente, nem de abstinência. Ela se sente sem ar.

O amor era mesmo uma merda.

— Eu não quero me apresentar no Harbor — choraminga ao telefone. O assistente da produção havia insistido, pelo menos, dez vez, sobre a ligação de Selina. Finalmente, Harley aceitou. Ela se sentia uma criança desamparada de novo. — São Francisco não é onde eu preciso estar agora.

— Você precisa, Harls. Nem na sua pior fase você perdeu um show, saiu de algum com certeza, mas sempre fez ao menos setenta porcento. Eu preciso desses setenta porcento hoje.

— Eu quero voltar para Gotham.

— Claro que você quer voltar, Harls. E você pode voltar logo depois do show, só precisa terminar isso antes. Você sabe que estamos prestes a anunciar o seu álbum, não é hora pra má publicidade. — Selina falava com ela como uma mãe compreensiva, então, muda para o tom de empresária infernal. — E eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que se você voltar para casa e NÃO disser como se sente para Pamela eu vou quebrar a sua cara inteira, entendeu? E ainda vou sequestrar os seus cachorros.

Harley parece levar um choque de realidade nessa hora.

— Como você...?

— Eu sei de tudo, garota. Eu leio as suas músicas, esqueceu? Você não para de sair com ela por aí, com paparazzi e tudo, leva ela pra morar na sua casa e eu não vou saber que você tá apaixonada? A sua burrice em relação a uma mulher só é o que me deixa preocupada. Era pra Pamela ser a lésbica inútil.

Harley suspira.

Ela deseja que tudo fosse tão simples.

(....)

Ela faz seus aquecimentos vocais no camarim. Olha uma foto dela e de Pamela na noite de filmes como uma idiota e começa a movimentar todo o resto do corpo. Seria duas horas de show, antes de voltar para casa e esclarecer tudo. Seus músculos cheios de ressaca precisavam trabalhar.

Harley tenta soar positiva e testar seu equilíbrio com alguns pulos rápidos. Ok. Bom. Ao menos ela não caiu de cara no chão. Com o cabelo e maquiagem prontos, ela veste o figurino de couro e se prepara para entrar no palco. Era melhor atrasada do que nunca.

Quando ela vai até a parte de trás do palco, esperando o anúncio do show principal, é quando vê a última pessoa que esperava encontrar:

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ok, ela com certeza ainda está bêbada.

Só uma alucinação de tequila podia a estar fazendo ver Pamela nos bastidores naquele exato momento. Não. Ela com certeza bateu a cabeça no elevador e ainda estava em National City.

— Alguém me deixou uma mensagem de voz muito bêbada sobre não conseguir parar de pensar em mim a noite inteira. E desde que todos acham que a garota Kate está com você, decidi fazer uma visita pra voce não esquecer de mim.

Harley a beija imediatamente. Ela precisava ter certeza que era mesma Pamela ali. E era. O gosto daquela boca não podia ser invenção de nenhuma bebida no mundo.

— Deus, você realmente não existe — murmura sem fôlego. Suas mãos seguram as laterais do pescoço dela, como se Pamela pudesse desaparecer de uma hora para a outra. — O que você está fazendo aqui, Red?

— Você acha mesmo que vou deixar você escapar assim, Narciso? Achei que você tinha um pouco mais fé em mim.

Harley fica absolutamente sem palavras. Ela não quer pensar demais e de novo estragar o momento.

— Nossa, eu devo ter sido bem convincente nesse correio de voz.

— Não se preocupe, eu salvei para te torturar depois. É tão engraçado...Tenho certeza que Selina vai adorar ouvir também.

Ela ainda quer conversar, quer principalmente falar sobre elas. Mas no momento, ela também só quer Pamela. Sim, Harleen Quinzel havia se tornado aquele tipo de pessoa apaixonada insuportável.

Naquela noite elas fodem no camarim. Isso sim é intensidade. Pamela parece querer se certificar que ela é apenas dela. Isso explica tantas mordidas diferentes pelo seu corpo quando as duas saem do festival sem destino certo.

(...)

— Não estamos longe da minha casa.

Pamela tem um sorriso diferente dirigindo. Faz Harley voltar a se questionar se isso era mesmo a realidade: estar no carro alugado pela ruiva, indo na direção dessa casa que nunca soube muito a respeito. Isso era novo.

— Não estamos? — A zoação era implícita. Afinal, ainda era São Francisco.

— Sim, eu moro em São Francisco e tenho um doutorado em Artes, sou uma completo homossexual clichê. Pode guardar as suas piadas agora mesmo, Narciso — alerta. — Posso te levar para o seu hotel se você quiser.

— NÃO! — grita para o próprio constrangimento. Pamela não deixa passar a forma como seu rosto deve estar corado de uma forma ridícula. — Desculpa. É só que... sim. Vamos para a sua casa.

A ruiva se limita a morder o lábio de soslaio, da forma que ela fazia quando estava pensando. Quando Harley sente os dedos dela, entrelaçando os seus por cima do vão do banco, depois passando a marcha, a faz sentir feliz de uma forma que, talvez, nenhuma das suas músicas foi capaz de traduzir ainda.

Não existia palavras suficientes.

Nem melodias.

(...)

A casa de Pamela é tão aconchegante quanto ela. As muitas árvores desde a estrada, até a propriedade fazem Harley se sentir segura, a sensação oposta de entrar num filme de horror rural, mesmo sendo tarde e quase nada iluminar os espaços naturais entre as casas.

Ok, elas não estavam exatamente longe da cidade. Só era um daqueles bairros nos limites da floresta, com as árvores preservadas e uma casa da mesma cor abraçada pela vegetação. Ao parar o carro, a loira consegue ver a estufa de vidro do lado de fora. Mesmo sem luz, era lindo. Era como Pamela. E tem vasos com margaridas por quase todos os lugares, desde a entrada.

Harley tenta absolver tudo ao redor. As fotos, os prêmios acadêmicos, os certificados. Uma foto de Selina usando dreads e Pamela usando tranças e uma touca de inverno. Só que a ruiva não a deixa fuçar por muito mais tempo. Ela a puxa até o andar superior, ao quarto. Até a cama dela. E Harley tem certeza que nunca esteve em um lugar tão acolhedor na vida.

Estar rodeada pelos quadros dela, as tapeçarias, os moveis, tornava tudo novo e de alguma forma mais sensível. Era íntimo. Um novo nível de confiança.

Quando Pamela tira todas as peças de couro do seu corpo e a toca como se algo tivesse mudado, Harley sente a vontade de parar tudo e chorar copiosamente. Seu coração não podia a enganar daquela maneira. Era como se a pele dela a tentasse convencer a falar algo, qualquer coisa, para que ela não se acovardasse de novo. Talvez, enquanto ela não falasse a verdade, nada poderia ser como antes.

— Você está pensando demais hoje, Harleen — murmura Pamela sentando de frente ao seu colo. A mão dela passeia pelas várias mordidas e deixadas por toda a sua pele, só algumas horas antes, no camarim. Ela parece orgulhosa. — Não pense em nada, eu quero você aqui. No agora. Você pode pensar no amanhã depois, hoje... — Pausa para a olhar nos olhos. — Eu quero que você seja só minha.

Harley solta todo o ar no mesmo suspiro sôfrego que envolve a boca de Pamela. É entre um beijo apaixonado e, outro, a loira tem certeza que pode ouvir o coração das duas baterem na mesma velocidade.

— Eu sou sua — responde. Pamela sorri puxando os seus dedos para dentro dela. Harley volta a suspirar como se fosse a primeira vez que ela fazia isso.

— Isso é tudo que eu quero te ouvir dizer a noite inteira, Narciso.

(...)

Deve ser a primeira vez que uma maratona sexual com Pamela não a deixa morta de fome. Pelo contrário, seu estômago parece incapaz de segurar nem mesmo a menção a comida.

Pelo visto, ser covarde também tinha esse preço.

Quando a ruiva resolve levantar nua da cama, deixando de arranhar seu couro cabeludo com as unhas curtas, Harley volta a sentir o desamparo de não a ter por perto. Algo dentro dela arde. Ok, ela precisava começar a falar como se sentia, ou ia acabar passando mal em algum momento.

— Você pensa alto demais as vezes — declara Pamela, puxando uma cadeira do quarto ao lado. Ela também traz seu instrumento a tira colo. É uma visão quase engraçado para a ruiva ainda um tanto descabelada e completamente nua. — Eu acho que compus algo sobre você. Pode te ajudar a parar de pensar um pouco.

Harley por um momento não a escuta. As implicações a acertam no peito com força, por isso ela brinca:

— Você acha que compôs sobre mim?

Imaginar a reação dela ao dizer como o álbum inteiro que ia lançar, era, em alguma parte, sobre ela, quase a faz querer pular da cama. Em contrapartida, Pamela nunca pareceu tão gloriosa, tirando o cello da capa e o posicionando entre as pernas. Não existia cena mais erótica, não existia perfeição na terra até aquele momento. Sim, ela podia estar sofrendo dos exageros dos apaixonados, embora nenhuma beleza do mundo fosse capaz de a convencer do contrário.

Quando a ruiva começa a tocar, tudo então faz sentido. A urgência, a intensidade, era como se Pamela estivesse tocando a sua pele naquele momento, sem sequer precisar de um olhar. A música traduzia tudo, abarcava todas as sensações. Tirava seu ar como um beijo.

Harley sequer pode piscar. Ela não quer perder nenhum segundo. Com a cabeça inclinada para frente, os cabelos de Pamela caem em ondas vermelhas sobre seu ombro desnudo. É quando Harley extirpa as próprias dúvidas. Não existe mais medo. Ela de fato ama aquela mulher.

Deixar de dizer em voz alta, não mudava o que era fato.

Só era preciso ter coragem.

— Eu te amo — confessa. Então ergue o troco ainda nu e empurra os cabelos para trás da orelha. —Eu te amo da forma mais brega e melosa possível. Com o tipo de paixão ainda mais clichê que me fez querer chorar por não estar perto de você agora mesmo.

Pamela para de tocar. Os olhos das duas voltam a se encontrar com uma certa expectativa muda, Harley tem certeza de que se ela não falar nada por mais um segundo, seu coração vai a matar por antecipação.

— Eu sei — diz com o sorriso mais arrebatador possível. Então deixa o violoncelo de lado em um instante, para no outro, estar bem na sua frente na cama. — Essa foi a melhor parte do seu correio de voz.

Harley a olha sem saber o que esperar. Ela quer ser tocada, quer ouvir tudo que Pamela tem a falar e, ao mesmo tempo, quer voltar no tempo para ter feito tudo diferente. Quem sabe assim, agora ela já saberia se o seu sentimento era correspondido ou não.

— Se eu falar que também te amo você vai acreditar?

A pergunta vem acompanhada do engatinhar da ruiva pela cama, lenta, sensual, no mesmo compasso do seu coração. Ela parecia querer se certificar que a loira havia entendido cada palavra.

— Você me ama? — diz num fôlego só.

Ela tem certeza que se seu rosto não estiver vermelho, seus olhos estão.

— Oh, meu querido lírio, é claro que eu te amo — sussurra a beira dos seus lábios, com um beijo delicado, antes de voltar a sentar no seu colo, ereta. — Se uma garota aparece com sanduíche de ovo e sopa na sua porta, no meio da chuva, ela não pode estar querendo só sua amizade, Narciso.

— Você que disse que não se apaixonava — recita de volta. Aquilo era mesma real? Pamela Isley realmente a amava?

— Que bom que quase nunca eu estou errada, mas dessa vez eu estava — confessa mordendo a boca. — Eu só não queria assustar você, meu bem.

Harley respira fundo e fecha os olhos. Ela não queria chorar agora. Não. Havia as palavras certas para se dizer antes. Aquelas que ela teve muito medo de estragarem tudo e tirar Pamela dela.

É quando a testa das duas se encontram. Um momento de silêncio precede a respiração pesada de ambas se misturando.

Dessa vez, Harley tem certeza que Pamela pode sentir seu coração no mesmo compasso.

— Até ver você tocar eu acho que nunca conheci o que é sentir a música de verdade, sem estar no palco. Eu achei que estava ficando louca, sendo impulsiva, querendo demais. Que era só por você ser um mistério, só porque eu não conseguia ter o suficiente de você nunca. — Suspira, engolindo as lágrimas. — E até amar você eu nunca tive a incerteza de ter amado antes. Agora eu tenho. Porque só a possibilidade de ter te perdido me deixou arrasada. Eu nem sei como aconteceu. Eu posso ter me apaixonado de vez desde o momento que te vi naquele palco, até a primeira vez que a gente se beijou e eu ainda não ia saber. Porque eu nunca me senti assim como mais ninguém, eu só não sabia como te falar isso tudo, mas eu sei que te amo e eu te amo de verdade.

Quando as gotas salgadas tocam seu rosto, Harley percebe que ainda não são as suas:

— Você está chorando, Pammy? Mas... eu-

— Não ouse se desculpar, Narciso. — Corta com a voz embargada. Pamela parecia etérea, fora desse plano astral de tanta beleza, a olhando exatamente da mesma forma arrebatadora que Harley a olhava. Apaixonada.

— Eu disse que você ia me acostumar mal com tantas palavras bonitas. O que eu vou fazer com você?

— Você pode me beijar — diz sorrindo como nunca sorriu antes. Harley ainda poderia pular da cama, mas agora, de pura felicidade. — Você pode me beijar, me chupar, me foder, me fazer sua, como se fosse a única coisa que importa.

— É a única coisa que importa pra mim.

(...)

Harley acorda cantando Taylor Swift e olha para a luz do sol sobre o seu rosto como se tivesse sido beijada pela sorte.

O cupido a havia flechado na cara.

Sem encontrar Pamela a vista, nem o som da sua voz, Harley rouba um dos seus robes de seda disperso na poltrona da janela e segue o cheiro de chá fresco.

Sem surpresas, encontra uma xicara quente sobre o balcão da cozinha e a porta de trás aberta.

Ela então decide explorar.

Encontrando muitas margaridas ao redor de toda a propriedade, Harley avista um mezanino ao fim do deque, com uma mesa de chá, um livro sobre uma das cadeiras, mas ainda sem sinal da ruiva. Ao avisar o caminho de flores até a estufa, faz todo sentido quem encontra ao final.

Pamela Isley nunca pareceu tão em casa, quanto cercada de flores.

Harley fica de boca aberta.

— Parece que você me encontrou — diz antes que ela possa dizer alguma coisa. Era como se Pamela pudesse ver através das flores. — E encontrou o chá que fiz pra você.

— Assim é você que vai me acostumar mal, Red — murmura voltando aos beijos leves. — Uau. Isso aqui é incrível.

— É uma das minhas partes favoritas de estar em casa — confessa. — Mas eu também tenho esse jardim realmente bonito em Gotham. Quem sabe eu leve algumas flores novas pra plantar.

Harley quase joga o chá fora e a beija como se o mundo pudesse acabar no meio daqueles cravos, amores-perfeitos e tulipas vermelhas. Mas narcisos amarelos, enormes, a fazem parar no meio do caminho. Ela reconhece o vaso. Pamela a observava com a expressão de quem foi pega em flagrante.

— Eu os replantei quando voltei, assim que a tour acabou. Mas eles parecem gostar muito mais desse vaso — resmunga a última parte. — Eles gostaram muito do sol daqui e cresceram fortes. E nos dias que fiquei em casa pensando na proposta de Selina, eles me faziam lembrar dessa loira excepcionalmente alegre e como eu gostei de beijá-la sem qualquer sentido. Mesmo quando ela não me ligou.

As palavras escorrem pelos seus lábios logo em seguida. Uma resposta apropriada:

— Eu quero namorar com você.

— Você quer? — diz como se duvidasse.

— É a única coisa que eu quero. Você quer?

— Você estava nua na minha cama dez minutos atrás, o que você acha?

— Eu preciso de respostas com palavras, Red. Perdemos algum tempo tentando falar sem elas e olha o que aconteceu.

— Sim — responde parando sua hemorragia verbal. — Sim, vamos namorar. Também é a única coisa que eu quero tem algum tempo.

— É mesmo? — provoca. Tudo que Harley mais amava sobre a relação delas estava de volta. Não era mais estranho. — De quanto tempo estamos falando aqui?

— Eu não respondo até você voltar lá pra dentro e tomar esse chá comigo.

— Isso não é justo.

— Eu nunca disse que seria, Narciso.

(...)

Selina liga avisando que precisavam ignorar a questão de Kate e tudo ia se normalizar. Alguns fãs haviam a fotografado saindo com Pamela e isso também iria gerar notícias. Harley deu de ombros. Não importava.

Claro, sempre havia alguma nova surpresa com a musicista.

— Eu fiz um Instagram e agora eu quero amarrar você na cama.

— Ok... espera... — Só de estar de óculos, a ruiva já congelava seu cérebro, a parte de a amarrar na cama só havia acrescentado um extra na paralisia. — Você fez o que? Amarrar quem?

— Tecnicamente, Selina me obrigou a ter redes sociais. Mas é bem mais interessante do que eu achei. Tem esses ensaios seus de couro e correntes. E você algemada com essa cara de garota má? Isso me deu ideias, Narciso.

Pamela se aproveita do seu estado de estupor para jogar o celular de lado e a puxar para o quarto de novo.

Várias horas mais tarde, quando Harley segue o perfil poison.ivy, a internet explode em especulações.

Era o seu foda-se aos rumores.

(...)

Selina a recebe com um sorriso satisfeito. O álbum havia mesmo sido concluído e as duas precisaram voltar da fase de lua de mel para o inverno de Gotham. Ao menos isso significava Pamela a abraçando a cada dois minutos quando estavam em casa.

— Você já tem um nome para o seu novo filho? — Selina arruma os próprios cabelos com um sorriso quase orgulhoso. Harley pode sentir como era por sua causa e, como isso importava. — E de novo, não, você não pode chamar de Red, vamos ter problemas de copyright e eu não quero brigar com Taylor Swift. Eu gosto da garota.

— E o que você acha de Sereias de Gotham, Kitty?

Os mecânicos da cabeça dela parecem funcionar todos ao mesmo tempo. Era como se ela planejasse toda a próxima tour em menos de dois segundos.

— É promissor, Harls. Vamos escolher esse single antes.

(...)

— Você fez uma tatuagem nova?

— Você percebeu? — provoca. Era difícil que Pamela não notasse alguma coisa, especialmente, quando era ela quem estava presa na parede com as costas à mostra.

— É um pouco difícil não perceber quando você tatua uma flor logo no meu lugar favorito de arranhar suas costas. — Ela sente Pamela a dedilhar. — É muito bonita.

Era uma margarita. Igual as que viu na casa de Pamela.

— Eu estava pensando...

— Isso pode ser um problema — responde ainda arranhado toda a pele com energia e prestes a fazer ter um orgasmo, antes mesmo de tirar as suas calças. Elas estavam de novo, em algum dos banheiros da mansão Wayne, desta vez comemorando a data de estreia do seu tão aguardado álbum.

— Oh, como pode. Eu terminei meu disco, você terminou a trilha. Nós somos lindas, atraentes e com tempo livre.

— Na verdade eu tenho de voltar aos ensaios da sinfonia semana que vem. Prática, você sabe.

— Mas até lá temos muito tempo. Seis dias completos, certo? Deus não fez o mundo em menos que isso?

— Querendo construir um mundo por aí, Narciso?

— Talvez, eu só quero que você viaje comigo.

— Esse é um pedido tentador — completa a penetrando de uma vez e tapando a sua boca para Harley não gritar. — Como eu posso dizer não para você gemendo assim?

(...)

Seguindo uma dica inesperada e bastante romântica de Floyd, a viagem de carro é da casa de Pamela até um local chamado Big Sur. Era um chalé daqueles dos piores filmes românticos que assistiram, cheio de plantas. No caminho até lá, a primeira pessoa a escutar todo o seu álbum, após finalizado, é justamente quem a inspirou.

Ela sorri a cada clara referência que há delas duas.

O único comentário que Pamela faz, ao termino das treze faixas, resume muito do porque Harley a ama tão intensamente:

— Eu achei que você não sabia escrever sobre coisas que te fazem feliz, Harleen.

A loira gargalha.

— Eu acho que tinha medo demais disso. De ter uma parte do meu trabalho ser tão ligado a uma pessoa só, porque ninguém sabe se no futuro isso não vai ser só uma grande decepção.

— Você não tem medo que isso aconteça com a gente?

— Sim — responde sincera. — Eu não tenho como dizer que não vai acontecer. Mas eu não me arrependo de apostar tudo agora. Ainda que algo faça a gente não dar mais tão certo... eu jamais vou ser capaz de esquecer você, Red. Isso é impossível. Não existe decepção se eu posso te amar agora.

Quando elas chegam ao chalé, consumam todo aquele amor em cima de um tapete vermelho de frente a ladeira. Harley não sabe se um dia vai conseguir ser mais feliz que isso.

(...)

— Todo mundo está especulando, Harley. Você sabe que pode me contar tudo, não sabe?

Tawny Young faz a plateia gargalhar ao vivo.

— Você jura que não vai contar pra ninguém?

— Palavra de jornalista. Nunca contei uma fofoca na minha vida. — O auditório retoma os risos. — Você está pronta para responder essa pergunta?

Harley sorri com os braços espalhados no sofá. Seu terno branco quase da mesma cor que os dentes hiper brilhantes da apresentadora. Todos esperavam atentos por uma resposta.

— Então pode me perguntar o que quiser. Juro que vou ser sincera.

— Todos precisamos mesmo saber, querida, Harley — diz mantendo o suspense. — Você realmente adotou uma hiena e colocou o nome de Bruce?

Todos voltam a rir, desconcertados. Harley morde o lábio como se estivesse pensativa.

— Essa foi uma decisão impulsiva — confessa em tom de confidência — Eu sou realmente empolgada com os projetos de animais abandonados de Gotham. E o pequeno Bruce conquistou meu coração.

— Temos visto muito do seu novo ativismo animal através da sua única seguidora mútua do Instagram — comenta jogando a isca para Harley. — A senhorita Pamela Isley, correto? Há quem diga que você financiou a revitalização do Robson Park em Gotham e tudo mais.

— Não é justo atribuir tudo a mim — diz um pouco mais séria. — Fui apenas uma colaboradora, os voluntários do projeto comunitário fizeram todo o trabalho duro. E sim, Pamela foi quem abriu mesmo olhos para a importância das árvores na minha cidade.

— Interessante — diz a apresentadora apontando para a foto do telão, em que as duas aparecem de mãos dadas numa tarde no parque, com Bud e Lou. — E você tem algo que queira dizer pra ela agora?

— Sim — murmura virando para o close da câmera um. — Eu diria que sou mesmo a sua fã número um, Red.

A plateia não para de gritar até os comerciais.

(...)

A grande noite havia chegado.

Era o primeiro show, da maior turnê da sua carreira. Selina havia redefinido o conceito de mundial quando o álbum se manteve vinte semanas em primeiro lugar em todas as paradas de sucesso possíveis. A arena de Gotham parecia pequena para tantas pessoas.

Nos bastidores, Pamela lhe dá um beijo casto de boa sorte. É doce. É amoroso, A faz sentir calma como se fosse um dia normal.

— Você vai ficar aqui pra me ver tocar?

— Não desta vez, Narciso — dramatiza. — Eu acho que vou te ver lá debaixo como todo mundo.

— Isso é interessante.

De fato, é mais do que interessante ter Pamela no alcance dos seus olhos na plateia. A ergue para um novo nível de energia, especialmente, todas as vezes que ela a encara descarada a cada nova música. Ela vê que as vezes ela a filma, as vezes ela grita com a plateia. É bastante fácil entrar no ritmo.

Na música favorita de Pamela, não é nenhum segredo que a forma que ela tira a jaqueta, lenta e sensual como a batida da música, é por ela e para ela. Os fãs vão à loucura. Harley se sente alta, apaixonada e no topo do mundo. Tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Quando ela volta coberta de suor para o camarim, ao fim de tudo, um enorme jarro com tulipas vermelhas aguarda. Uma ruiva de sorriso arrebatador também.

— Oh. — Finge surpresa. — Você não é Harvey Dent.

Harley sorri como uma idiota. E a beija profundamente mesmo a sujando de suor. Pamela não reclama.

— Eu sou Harleen. Harley — corrige. — A que devo a honra da sua visita?

— Muito prazer. Eu sou apenas uma fã.

— É mesmo? Que pena, sabe, eu já tenho essa namorada que...

Harley para a encenação do primeiro encontro delas, quando Pamela geme ao sentir o toque dos seus dedos na base das costas. Aquilo era estranho. Não era um gemido de prazer. Era dor.

Sim, ela havia se especializado em entender Pamela com apenas um gemido por vez.

— Você se machucou lá embaixo? — A examina, preocupada.

— Não. Não. Não se preocupe — assegura. — É só que os seus shows são muito mais intensos do que eu esperava. Você sabia que eles têm estantes pra tatuar as pessoas lá fora? Eu acabei parando em um... antes de começar.

Harley franze a testa.

— Você? VOCÊ fez uma tatuagem?

— Sim.

Pamela praticamente teve de erguer a blusa, para Harley entender:

— E quanto a coisa de um quadro bonito não precisar ser desenhado? — A ruiva revira os olhos para o quanto ela sempre recordava de cada momento delas. Ela vê seu sorriso doce logo em seguida:

— Eu sempre estou aberta a reconsiderar. Você sabe, eu já fui a garota que não se apaixonaria por você.

Seu sorriso ainda é o mais idiota do mundo. Para quem compôs um álbum inteiro em homenagem a ela, sempre era a ruiva que a deixava sem qualquer palavra o tempo todo.

— O que você fez?

— Uma hera venenosa. Pra combinar com a sua querida margarida — murmura como se fosse um segredo. — E o meu trecho favorito da minha música favorita agora. Você sabe, aquela com o violoncelo de fundo...

— Você fez? — Suspira boquiaberta.

— Eu pensei que você fez algo que vai acompanhar você pra sempre. Esse álbum também está na sua pele agora e você não vai mais poder se livrar dele. Eu quis mostrar que também não quero me livrar de nada. Eu quero você. — Ela diz com surpresa na voz por alguma razão. Brinca, mas nada é capaz de tirar o olhar pasmo de Harley.

Ali estava, tudo que Harley jamais imaginou encontrar com uma simples ida ao teatro. Amor, companheirismo, paixão e compromisso.

Para algo de apenas uma noite, as duas pareciam ter agora uma vida pela frente.

-

-

-


End file.
